Mind over Matter
by Aly Teima
Summary: Treasure hunting sure isn't what it used to be, as Kit and Baloo are about to discover. Chapter 2, novelization of "Idol Rich"
1. Default Chapter

"Mind Over Matter"  
  
The bell rang at exactly 3:15 and Kit jumped out of his seat with renewed energy. *Friday, the weekend......treasure hunt!* All these thoughts raced through his head as he collected his things and headed out the door.  
  
The last thought was about to happen courtesy of Baloo, the pilot Kit had been staying with for almost half a year. Walking down the hall, Kit grinned in anticipation. Quian, a crowded city located deep in the humid, far-eastern city of FaiXu was the pilot's newest wild goose chase.  
  
Kit had to smile every time he thought about how confident Baloo was whenever they went on one of these hunts, despite the fact that they had always either come back empty-handed or worse off than before. *But next time, Lil' Britches...* Kit could practically hear the bear's voice, like a broken record, never wanting to give up the dream of getting rich quick and easy.  
  
Kit used to feel a little shiver of excitement every time he thought about the piles of wealth just sitting there, right for the taking, but now he had discovered a new kind of wealth. The boy felt rich whenever he thought about all the fun him and Baloo had when they went off on an adventure, even if Baloo sometimes had to come back grovelling to Ms. Cunningham, who enjoyed watching the big bear eat his words at times.  
  
The feeling grew when the cub thought about how nice it had been, day after day, week after week, traveling the same route from school to home, er, Higher for Hire and back again through the city of Cape Suzette.  
  
Kit ducked his head, still grinning. *Home, Higher for Hire, same thing* Needless to say, the cub was on cloud nine when a high-pitched, stuttering voice brought his head back down from the clouds it had been occupying.  
  
"Uh....K-K-Kit?" Kit looked down at the small, well-dressed figure of Oscar Vandersnoot.  
  
"Oh, hey Oscar. How are things going?" The boy smiled at the shy cub who beamed at Kit's question. Kit felt a little sorry for the other cub. He had almost no friends, an incredibly over-protective mother and several social deficiences that made it hard for him to fit in.  
  
So, Kit took it all in stride when Oscar latched onto him like glue, being in awe of the popular, good-natured navigator who always treated him like he was someone worthwhile.  
  
"Oh, f-f-fine, but, could I w-w-walk with you?" Oscar seemed edgy about something, he kept looking over his shoulder and held his books in front of him, tightly, like a suit of armor.  
  
Kit frowned. "Sure Oscar, um...is something wrong?" Kit came right to the point as the two headed outside.  
  
"No!" "I mean, o-o-of course not." Oscar's quick denial was enough for Kit.  
  
"Your mom picking you up today?" the boy asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes, l-l-like every day." Oscar said glumly, looking down at the pavement and kicking at a stray pebble.  
  
Again, Kit felt sorry for the smaller boy and his quick mind raced. "Well, Baloo won't be back for about two hours," the cub said casually, "is it okay if I talk to you, 'till your mom gets here?"  
  
Oscar looked at his friend, a huge, grateful smile coming over his face. He was glad because he knew that Kit was simply trying to save a small part of his pride, and grateful at the easy manner in which the navigator conveyed that he understood the small cub's problems.  
  
"Hey, Cloudkicker!" a loud voice yelled a short distance away. Kit jumped but relaxed when he saw his closest friends, Ernie and the 'Jungle Aces'- *the things I had to go through to keep that name*- approaching.  
  
Oscar's reaction made Kit looked like he had been asleep. The high-strung cub not only jumped about a foot, but an expression of absolute terror crossed his face.  
  
Kit scowled this time, *Something's really wrong! Something must have happened, I've never seen him this keyed up*  
  
Poor Oscar didn't relax much as the small hyena and the rest of the group walked up to Kit. "Hey guys" Kit said lazily, then smiled when he realized that he sounded like Baloo, which of course was far from a bad thing in his opinion.  
  
"Jungle Aces meeting tomorrow, you coming?" Ernie asked, never one for small talk, then noticing the small figure behind Kit spoke up again. "Get lost Vandersnoot! Official Jungle Aces business"  
  
"Ease off Ernie, we were just talking." Kit said, irritated by the hyena's attitude and tone.  
  
"Yeah, sure, anyway, ya coming?" Ernie stood a little off to the side, arms folded, his words almost a challenge.  
  
Kit sighed. He liked Ernie, true, but he also knew that the other boy felt threatened by him, somehow. These cubs being among some of the first permament friends the navigator had had, he didn't want to step on any toes. So it was with caution that he said, "Sorry guys, going on a.....treasure hunt!" Kit whispered the last two words for affect.  
  
"Wow!" "Neat!" "Where to?" came a chorus of several excited young boy's voices that was like music to Kit's ears.  
  
"Treasure?!" Oscar's eyes were huge as he looked at his friend.  
  
"Quian, Baloo was talking to one of his old friends from school, Stinky something-or-other, and he knew about some artifact that is supposed to be located in the oldest part of the city, y'know, where all those old buildings were built on top of each other?" Kit explained, trying to remember exactly what what Baloo's excited, garbled-together plan had been.  
  
"You're so lucky, Kit!" AJ said, his voice full of admiration and a little envy.  
  
"Yeah well, good luck. Guess we'll see ya when you get back." Ernie still remained stand-offish but at least he gave the bear cub a small smile.  
  
"See you guys." Kit smiled.  
  
"Bye Kit!" "Yeah, tell us what happens" "See ya later!" the Aces voices grew more distant as the group walked off.  
  
Kit remained alone with Oscar. "G-G-Gosh Kit, I w-w-wish I could have an adventure....and j-j-join the Jungle Aces." the cub looked away as he whispered the last sentence.  
  
Kit, looking at Oscar's sad face, spoke out before he thought. "Just wait, Oscar. I'll get you in. Adventures can't be _that_ hard to come by." In fact, for the navigator of the Sea Duck, they seemed to come whether he wanted them to or not.  
  
But, looking at the bright expression of hope on Oscar's face, Kit almost immediately regretted his words. He knew how accident-prone the boy was, despite his best intentions and Kit didn't want to be responsible for making his disappointment that much worse in the likely event that the Aces would flat out refuse to let him in.  
  
Oscar looked ecstatic, until a snide voice from behind him spoke up.  
  
"Well, well, Vandersnoot. Guess you're waitin' for your mommy huh? Typical!" Kit looked over and glared at the intruder.  
  
Teddy, a bully who had a reputation for picking on anything and everything smaller than him walked up to the pair. Kit knew him only be sight, but that was good enough for him.  
  
He didn't like the coward's bluster and with Teddy's sneering remark, he tightened his fists. *This guy needs to be taken down a bit* that fleeting thought passed through Kit's mind as he saw the look of terror and shame on Oscar's face.  
  
"Who's yer friend? Didn't think a loser like you had any!" Teddy giggled unpleasantly.  
  
"Hey, how 'bout I finish what I started in the hall before you high-tailed it." The bully pushed Oscar.  
  
Kit felt his temper start to rise.  
  
"Why doesn't yer _bodyguard_" the cub smirked at Kit, "give you a hand." "I can take you both on."  
  
Teddy's look of smug superiority was making Kit see red. "Go play in the road" the navigator snapped angrily in an attempt to get the other cub to leave Oscar alone, who looked near tears.  
  
"Who's gonna make me?" was Teddy's original response, and then he pushed Oscar again. The small boy lost his balance this time, however, and fell to the ground with a painful "Umph"  
  
The cub's thick glasses came tumbling off of his face and landed in the grass.  
  
Quickly, Teddy picked them up. "Guess you really don't need these. I'll take care of them for ya." the bully's mocking tone didn't waver and he put Oscar's glasses on the pavement while raising his foot as though to crush them.  
  
That did it.  
  
All of Kit's life he had been forced to deal with injustices. He was thoroughly sick and tired of seeing bullies and cowards such as this bear cub picking on and hurting those who never did anything, didn't deserve it and could little to defend themselves.  
  
Something deep within him reached it's final stretching point and snapped. He wasn't going to sit by any longer.  
  
Time seemed to move very slowly as Kit drew his arm back and hit Teddy with a devastatingly effective right-hook. The boy hit the bully so hard that Teddy stumbled a few steps backwards and fell to the ground, holding his nose.  
  
Before Kit realized what had happened, several older kids were physically pulling him off the other cub, who looked bruised and sore from Kit's many blows.  
  
"Kit!!" the boy blinked, slowly coming back to his senses, and looked up to see Mrs. Van Campen, his teacher, looking at him with a shocked expression on her face.  
  
Kit, who was still breathing heavily and shaking from the exertion of releasing his powerful emotions looked over to see Oscar standing on one side of him, a frightened look on his tear-streaked face, and the Aces on the other side, quiet and all staring down at their feet.  
  
There was silence on the scene as some kids helped the wailing Teddy to his feet and led him back inside.  
  
Mrs. Van Campen just looked at Kit as though she couldn't quite believe that this polite, likable young man, who was a model student in her class, had just done what she'd seen him do.  
  
Kit was now incredibly uncomfortable as everyone continued to stare at him. A feeling of revulsion crept up into his stomach. He had surprised himself with just how easily he had taken down the bully.  
  
He was even more surprised at the depth of his anger. *Where did that come from?* the boy thought, almost fearfully, as he forced himself to continue making eye-contact with his teacher.  
  
"Uh...Kit..." Mrs. Van Campen hesitated, absolutely unsure of what to say. She forcibly pushed away her mixed emotions and put on a stern front.  
  
"Young man, you are in _serious_ trouble. I never thought that I would have to do this, but I'm scheduling an appointment for the principal to meet with your parents."  
  
"My what?!" that one word caused a bolt of panic to hit Kit. "P-Parents?"  
  
"Yes," the middle-aged teacher looked at him strangely, "I'm going to call them right now"  
  
"NO!!" Kit yelled, frantic. The Aces looked at their friend in pity, knowing the orphan's situation and probably having a good idea about what would happen if the school administration found out.  
  
"Excuse me?" Mrs. Van Campen was now confused and angry. She looked at the cub closely, the near terrified look on his face registering with her.  
  
"Kit Cloudkicker, you are in enough trouble. I suggest you tell me _exactly_ what's going on...now!" She added, seeing the anxious looks the group of boys kept giving each other.  
  
All were quiet as the boy's each tried desperately to invent some kind of believable story, but each kept coming up short. Surprisingly, it was Oscar who finally piped up.  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Van Campen. Teddy started a fight and Kit was just t-t-trying to help. My m-m-mom hired him to watch out for me and if you call his parents, she'll be mad b-b-because he can't work for her anymore."  
  
After this long statement, (long for Oscar, anyway) everyone turned their attention to him. Their expressions would have made the scene comical if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation.  
  
Mrs. Van Campen definitely looked like she didn't believe the small boy, but her better judgement decided it was wise not to upset on of her most well-to-do student's mother, who also happened to be one of the school's main benefactors.  
  
"Fine" she said flatly. "I'll let this one go, but _don't_ think you're off the hook young man, or that this is over." The suspicions she felt showed plainly, causing Kit to quake inside.  
  
After the woman went back inside the school, muttering under her breath, Kit and the Aces started to thank Oscar for his quick thinking.  
  
Kit, whose previous good mood had completely disappeared, was especially grateful and touched that his friend had sacrificed some self-respect and dignity by admitting his own weakness and saving Kit's tail.  
  
Before he could really express this though, a large limosine drove up to the curb and a dignified, elderly butler stepped out to open the door for his young ward.  
  
"Bye, Kit," Oscar said slowly and then added, "Um...was t-t-that an adventure?"  
  
"Averted Oscar," Kit sighed and felt sadness begin to creep into his heart, "just averted"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The walk home wasn't what Kit had expected it to be an hour ago. His heart felt as heavy as a stone as he remembered the panic he'd experienced at the idea of someone finding out that not only was he alone, but that Baloo really had no legal right to be his guardian.  
  
Kit scowled darkly. *Like that matters* he thought. *Who cares if I don't officially belong to him? He acts like a real father most of the time anyway and I'd rather be with Baloo than be formally adopted.*  
  
Kit involuntarily let him mind wander to the memory of the expression on Teddy's face when he had finally been pulled off of the boy. A wave of nausea hit him, strong enough for Kit to duck down into an alley and sit, emotionally spent.  
  
With a deep sigh, Kit was suddenly surprised to find himself crying. *What on earth is wrong with me?* he thought. *I've been through worse fights than that. He didn't even get a punch in*  
  
But Kit knew that there was no fooling himself. He never liked to be reminded that maybe his time with Baloo and Mrs. Cunningham could be only short-term.  
  
He wasn't too proud of his earlier actions, either, even if it was in Oscar's defense.  
  
*Was it just for Oscar?* the navigator thought, wiping off his tear-soaked cheeks with difficulty. The boy was more than a little uncomfortable thinking of the amount of aggression he had displayed....almost like he was, dangerous.  
  
Kit shuddered. It was one of his worst fears, thinking that his past as a pirate could come back to haunt him, even though he had never participated in any of the more horrific acts that bunch had committed.  
  
The few things he _had_ done were mild and he had had to tell Baloo about them and let the big pilot reassure him, as he always did, before he could forgive himself.  
  
The comfortable, familiar building of Higher for Hire was like balm to Kit's inner turmoil as he quickly walked through the doors.  
  
He was almost relieved to see Rebecca sorting out some files, her back turned. With almost no sound, the cub walked up to the bedroom.  
  
Kit set his things down, still feeling shaky and sat down on the bed. Images kept flashing through his mind of violence, pain and finally, of what he'd done today.  
  
*You told yourself that you would never be like that* Tears threatened to come up again. Forcibly, the boy pushed them down.  
  
*No! Think of this weekend, that's all. Maybe...* Kit momentarily thought about telling Baloo what had happened. *No way* the cub remembered how hard it had been to simply admit that he had once been an air pirate to the pilot.  
  
The cub didn't want the large bear to have any cause to mistrust him or be wary of his actions. That one thought caused a wave of sadness to nearly smother him.  
  
He felt so low that he almost didn't hear the light knock on the door and the creak of it's hinges.  
  
"Kit, that you?" Ms. Cunningham's voice filtered through the depressed fog surrounding Kit's mind.  
  
"Hi Ms. Cunningham" the boy said dispiritedly.  
  
"Hi, why didn't you say anything down there?" Rebecca sat down next to the cub with a quizzical look on her face.  
  
"Sorry, I...um...thought you were busy." The navigator still didn't look up. The questioning look on Rebecca's face turned to concern.  
  
"Too busy to say hi? When has that ever happened?" Rebecca said in a teasing voice, trying to get the boy to smile.  
  
When Kit didn't oblige, she frowned. "Hard day?" she asked softly. Kit finally looked at her, but his expression was guarded.  
  
He really appreciated what she was trying to do, but the nicer she was, the more shame he felt. *I should tell her* then he thought quickly, *No! What would she think of me? Besides I'd have to explain about Mrs. Van Campen* Kit didn't want her or Baloo to worry about something they probably didn't have the power to change.  
  
"Well, the week's over." Rebecca said brightly, when Kit didn't answer her question. "Maybe you and Baloo can do something. Almost wish I could join you if you do, but you know how it is." Rebecca winked at the boy, who finally gave her a half-smile.  
  
He certainly did know how it was, babysitting Molly. Loved the kid, but she could be hazardous to your health. Then, the full extent of Ms. Cunningham's words came to him.  
  
He didn't say anything, only thought quickly, *Baloo hasn't told her!* With a flash of irritation at the large pilot, Kit considered telling Rebecca where him and Baloo were planning on going.  
  
*Nah, I'll let Baloo do it, just to see what kind of story he's got cooked up*  
  
"Yes," Rebecca was still saying, "you two should go and have some fun, relax, as long as it's not one of Baloo's pointless treasure hunts."  
  
Kit was suddenly fascinated in whatever was outside the window. Between Rebecca's complaining about Baloo's treasure hunts and Baloo's carrying-on about Rebecca's hair-brained, get rich quick schemes, it was a wonder that the two weren't arguing twenty-four seven, although at times, they came close.  
  
Rebecca, ever observant, noticed the boy's sudden distraction and a small twinkle came into her eyes. *I should ask him* she thought staring at the back of Kit's head. *No, I'll let Baloo sweat it out, it'll be good for him*  
  
Still smiling, she wrapped an arm around the cub's shoulders and gently squeezed. Kit turned to look at her again, any trace of his former sadness gone as he smiled.  
  
"Well, whatever. Just enjoy yourself" and slightly raising her eyebrows at the boy, she turned and left. When Kit didn't follow her, she shut the door. As the businesswoman walked down the steps, she turned to look at the closed door.  
  
More than anything else, Rebecca wanted to be in there, comforting the young boy, as she knew that something was wrong. He'd said little more than two words to her, which was completely out of character, and though she respected the boy's privacy, the softer side of her only wanted to make all of his undeserved pain go away.  
  
She sat down and began to sort through orders, losing track of time until she had to turn on the light to combat with the darkness outside.  
  
*Where _is_ that bear?* Rebecca thought, a little snappish from thinking about Kit's melancholy.  
  
As though Baloo was reading her mind, *Yeah, right, when has that ever happened*, the pilot strode through the door.  
  
Kit, who had been upstairs napping, tired from his earlier outburst, heard the door open and close and Baloo's robust voice greet Ms. Cunningham, whose own voice had a bit of an edge in it when she answered.  
  
Kit jumped off the bed and ran out the door, but stopped at the top of the stairs, listening to the nature of Baloo and Ms. Cunningham's conversation.  
  
"Whaddya mean, _always_, since when is...." Baloo stopped to concentrate and count on his fingers, but obviously not liking what he came up with started again.  
  
"I, um, lost track of time?" Rebecca was drumming her fingers on her desk and scowling.  
  
"Spare me, Baloo. You have to actually know something exists in order to lose it." Kit covered his mouth to keep from snickering.  
  
"Look, boss-lady, it's not like we had another run, besides, I had some _business_ to take care of." Kit's ears perked up. *Here it comes*  
  
"Business?! You're only business should be here and the only kind of effort I've seen you apply anywhere is eating and sleeping. Although you've surpassed yourself in the former category." Rebecca less than subtly hinted at Baloo's large belly.  
  
The normally easy-going pilot lost his temper, as he always did when Ms. Cunningham pushed his buttons. "Oh yeah? Well, at least I know how to relax a little, unlike some wound-up, domineering, stubborn...."  
  
"You just watch your insults, mister! Don't forget who's in charge here." Rebecca cut Baloo off, eyes blazing and walked around her desk to stand fearlessly in front of the larger bear, who leaned over.  
  
"Don't forget who's in charge here," Baloo mimicked angrily in a high- pitched voice. "How's a guy supposed to forget anythin' with you castin' it up in my face every chance you get?"  
  
"You forget everything else, why should I expect anything different now?" Rebecca countered, folding her arms.  
  
"You don't expect nothin' but work, work, work from anyone. And _you_ just watch who you're insultin', Miss What-Can-Go-Wrong?, or Nothin's-Gonna- Happen, or You-Just-Worry-Too-Much Baloo," the bear sauntered around the office, throwing up his arms every time he spit out another one of Rebecca's infamous lines.  
  
"Yeah, I'm guessin' I should be worryin' seeing as every time you get a _fabulous_ idea, I'm the one who ends up in the hospital, Miz Manager."  
  
"Why you lazy, insufferable..." Rebecca started in.  
  
Kit, during this time had watched this too familiar battle of words like a ping-pong match, his head moving from side to side with each different comment. He was beginning to be increasingly uncomfortable with the direction the argument was going.  
  
Although at times the lively exchanges between Baloo and Ms. Cunningham could be almost entertaining, he felt uneasy when their fights got a little too heated. They both had amazingly different personalities, but the navigator knew that deep inside, they cared about each other.  
  
Kit sighed as the fighting became louder. As he had once told Molly, there were just times they liked each other more than others. One remark grabbed his attention once again.  
  
"You're constantly being late doesn't just affect me, what about Kit? Are you ever going to be there, _right_ when he needs you?"  
  
"What are you talkin' about? Did something happen to Kit?" anxiety crept into Baloo's voice.  
  
"No, no, he's fine. But if I didn't say anything you'd never have attempted to notice. What he needs is for you to be there for him, _now_, not whenever it's convenient for you."  
  
"You just said he's fine! I'm not like you, stickin' my nose into everyone's business. If Kit's got a problem, he'll tell me, and where do you get off...."Baloo started in on the accusations again.  
  
Kit sighed, again, if he hated it when they fought all of the time, he really hated it when it was about him. He was just about to walk downstairs to act as a temporary peacekeeper, (his influence usually succeeded in calming the two down, the boy had learned) when he heard Baloo throw something down *sounds like some papers* and begin storming up the stairs, firing one last retort.  
  
"Aw...you're impossible! Wake me up when ya decide to grow a personality, or at least borrow someone else's."  
  
Rebecca muttered something under her breath that luckily, neither Kit nor Baloo heard.  
  
Baloo saw Kit standing at the top of the stairs and almost immediately his countenance went from angry to cheerful. Kit gave him a sheepish smile that told the pilot he'd overheard the argument.  
  
"Hey, Lil' Britches, how was school?" Baloo asked, walking into the bedroom with Kit behind him. The cub could hardly believe that this voice was the same one he had just been listening to, the tone was so completely changed.  
  
"Well..." Kit hesitated and immediately regretted doing so when Baloo turned to look at him questioningly.  
  
"Yeah it was fine when do we leave for Quian?" Kit said so quickly, it sounded like three words instead of a sentence.  
  
Baloo raised an eyebrow and a grin tugged at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Fine, huh? You're not in a hurry to leave or nothin', are you kiddo? Or is there just somethin' you're not telling me?"  
  
Kit felt trapped, he was never going to learn that sometimes there was little Baloo didn't notice, but only where he was concerned.  
  
"Yeah...fine, and I'm not in _that_ big of a hurry, I just want this weekend to get started." Kit's forced attitude was apparently not fooling Baloo one bit.  
  
"Uh huh, whatever you say, Kit." Baloo winked at his navigator, causing Kit to relax and grin at his friend.  
  
"So," Kit sat down on his bed as Baloo stretched out on his own, "what was _that_ all about?" the boy pointed a finger down to the floor.  
  
Baloo grumbled and pulled his cap over his eyes. He held the position for a moment or two before finally looking over at Kit, who had his head cocked to the side, awaiting an answer.  
  
"Just more nagging. That woman never stops."  
  
"Well, you were late" Kit pointed out the obvious once again to the pilot.  
  
"Not by _that_ much and does she have to get on my back every time I make a little mistake?" Kit didn't bother answering but his straitforward stare caused Baloo to glance away self-consciously.  
  
"I just thought maybe you'd be buttering her up for tomorrow, since you haven't told her about where we're going yet." Kit laid back, looking at the ceiling. *3....2.....1*  
  
Baloo jumped up. "Oh no! I forgot to tell her!" Kit looked at him again, this time it was his turn to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Aw, man!" Baloo ran a hand over his face. "Guess I'll have to think up an excuse pretty fast."  
  
"How about the truth?" Kit asked ironically, taking into account Rebecca's suggestions to him earlier.  
  
"Nah, never work. She's too steamed anyway." Baloo began pacing.  
  
Kit was sitting cross-legged on the bed, elbow on one knee. "How about just trying it?" The cub was a hairbreadth away from letting Baloo off the hook, but only if the large bear took his advice seriously.  
  
Baloo continued pacing, then stopped and snapped his fingers. "Got it! I'll just give her the 'ol sick aunt excuse, she always turns into a softy when I use that."  
  
*Yeah, but after the tenth time, it starts to lose it's punch* Kit thought with a small shake of his head. He _said_, "Um....haven't you already used that a couple of times before?" it was a slight understatement.  
  
Baloo was still not really tuned in to the boy's words. "Let's see now, Milly, Tilly, what was the last name I used?" and the gray bear trailed off, walking down the stairs quickly in an attempt to catch their boss before she left. Kit followed  
  
*This I gotta see* The cub didn't like to see Baloo lie, but he had to admit, some of his excuses took quite a bit of creativity, they were almost too flowery at times. *And he wonders why no one ever believes him when he tell the truth.*  
  
Kit stood to the side of Rebecca's desk to watch the show. Rebecca, not ready to forgive and forget, let him lollygag around for a time, then she closed her briefcase with a brisk snap, stood up and resolutely stepped around the bear to walk out.  
  
Kit shot Baloo an _I told you so_ look as the pilot whirled around and finally spoke up.  
  
"Beck..uh, Ms. Cunningham?"  
  
*He must really want something* Rebecca looked at him condescendingly. "Yes, Baloo?" she said with infinite patience, knowing exactly what was coming, but still angry enough to make Baloo squirm a little.  
  
"Uh...I was wonderin', see...this is the thing I got-this-sick-aunt-and- doctor's-don't-know-if-she'll-make-it-so-I-need-this- weekend-off-to-help- her-or-I'll-never-forgive-myself, okay, great!!" Baloo nearly beat Kit's previous record for saying that mouthful in one breath. The large bear didn't wait for a reply, but instead quickly raced up the stairs, into the bedroom and shut the door.  
  
Kit and Rebecca stared at each other in astonishment, then both started to giggle. Rebecca didn't say a word, she simply gave a small nod of her head before walking out, still laughing.  
  
Kit didn't even try to contain his amusement as his giggling turned into long peals of laughter. Pirates, dangerous missions, suicide stunts, storms, high explosives or what have you, and the ace pilot ran in terror at having to ask his boss for some time off.  
  
Kit started up the stairs and walked back into the bedroom to see Baloo standing, staring out the window, attempting to appear calm and salvage one small piece of his ego.  
  
"Well, I suppose she said no." he said glumly, back still turned to Kit.  
  
With a great effort of willpower the boy kept the laughter out of his voice. "Nope, guess you're powers of persuasion win out again, Papa Bear." Kit said smiling at the gray bear.  
  
"Woohoo!!" Baloo took his hat and tossed it into the air, grabbed Kit and spun him around before giving him a quick hug. "FaiXu, here we come!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The inmate of Cell block 44 was bored. Not just bored; angry and humiliated as well.  
  
*Just wait. I'll fix 'em all. I know I'm right and as soon as I get outta here, I'm gonna prove I'm perfectly sane.*  
  
Perhaps perfectly sane was not the best description of this particular inmate. He looked worn, scruffy and the dark circles beneath his eyes indicated he had been obsessing over one particular subject for quite some time.  
  
McNee paced back and forth in his cell like a caged animal. Never a man with high intellectual capacity, he preferred violent measures to obtain whatever he wanted. And he _always_ managed to get what he wanted, even to the point of discovering a race of creatures that no one had thought actually existed.  
  
It had taken years, but the poacher had managed to locate the supposedly fabled, "Valley of the Yenkara" along with a creature who remained tiny when dry, but grew upon becoming wet.  
  
Thinking about it even now, after he knew of the creature's existence, it seemed ludicrous, but the strange trait was one of the Yenkara's defense mechanisms. This discoverer could have cared less about any aspect of the Yenkara, except for the astronomical amount of money one hide would bring.  
  
The light of greed glinted in the koala's hardened face. *Just _one_ hide, and there were dozens of 'em. Now look at me, all because of those brats!* Greed was quickly replaced by intense hatred as he thought of those two, even more so than the two adults, who had been responsible for helping that walking sponge escape and had put him in this forsaken place.  
  
No one believed him and the former hunter was constantly being taunted by the warden, guards, even fellow inmates. McNee placed his hands on the bars, his narrow mind replaying every event of that one day and night.  
  
The little girl had shown considerable spunk, even ingenuity, when he thought he had finally won in the end. Equally to blame was that wretched boy, who had provided the necessary distraction when he'd had the two cornered and alone.  
  
*Smart alec little punk* the koala thought viciously. He had been in here for nearly half of a year with no reprieve in sight. *Just a matter of time* an evil smile came across the poacher's face.  
  
He had debated going back to the Valley, but wanted to go after some easier prey first. *But, before that, I'll have to get outta here!*  
  
The koala sat down in his cell and for the first time since coming to this place, stopped obsessing about the Yenkara and began to think of escape plans.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Thembria wasn't exactly what travel agents would call a popular destination. Nearly always covered in a blanket of snow, slush and ice and subject to the freezing temperatures of the Artic, the country looked as desolate and cold as the nature of the government that ran it was in actuality.  
  
Isolated and cut off, the people of this land were more than used to persecution, but the iron-fisted High Marshall had continued his policies even more harshly this past decade, than he had at any other time in the past. Any aspect of life was now unbearable and the masses of people who inhabited this frozen landscape were beginning to feel the slightest tremor of discontent..  
  
It was for this reason that Col. Spigot, head of the Glorious People's Air Corps- (but only by a clerical error) had been summoned to meet with the afore-mentioned High Marshall, undisputed dictator of the gloomy nation.  
  
Meeting with the ruthless oppressor was never a chore that the short, flighty Colonel enjoyed, even when he could take his stress out on his adoring and long-enduring underling, Sergeant Dunder.  
  
"Uh...Colonel?" the Sergeant said meekly, following exactly ten paces behind the pompous officer as instructed. "Did the High Marshall say what he wanted?" the Sergeant attempted to look relaxed and happy, but failed miserably, overcome with the fear and suspicion _anyone_ in this place felt when singled out by the Marshall.  
  
"Dunder!" the Colonel bestowed a look on the Sergeant, "the High Marshall doethn't need to say anything. He obviously wants to honor me for my glorious ethcapades abroad." the Colonel's typical bragging covered up his own doubts, even if it didn't cover his slight speech impediment.  
  
"You," he pointed a finger at the meek Sergeant, "should learn to keep your mouth shut....or you will be shot." Col. Spigot added as a helpful afterthought.  
  
The overwhelmingly dull buildings, each a cookie cutter version of the other showed no special decoration or outstanding feature that clued any hapless visitor on which one held the supposedly _chosen_ High Marshall.  
  
But, eventually, the long, narrow hallway of one particular building came to a door and the Colonel, Sergeant and several guards stepped in.  
  
The huge bulk of the warthog created a large,symbolic shadow as he stood behind his desk.  
  
"Your High Marshallness," one guard spoke up with a thick, guttural accent, "Colonel Nozzle ist here as you did order."  
  
"Uh..." Spigot opened his mouth to correct the name, saw the irritated look on the Marshall's face and thought the better of it, "never mind. How can I therve you, High Marshall, thir?"  
  
"Ah yes...Nozzle. You have been hearing certain rumors about me?" the Colonel certainly had, but he hadn't stayed alive this long by opening his mouth at the wrong time, especially not around the High Marshall.  
  
"Why, of course not, your most Esteemedness. Who would start rumors about you? Unless it wath good, of course." the Colonel added quickly, for good measure.  
  
The High Marshall's brow rose a little and he looked approvingly at the small warthog. *Right thing to say* Dunder thought in relief, and, as always, admiration.  
  
"Yes, I had been forced to be disposing of certain....problems. But the people may be none too happy, so I am being entitled to show them who is the greatest."  
  
"As long as the people get their weekly paycheckth, they should be thatisfied. What more could they want?"  
  
"The underprivileged masses being subjugated to too many ideas have badly influenced our peaceful state from outside. The people have need to be reminded of our glorious cause. You will be reminding them, Nozzle."  
  
"M-M-Me, your High Marshallness?" Spigot stammered feeling an anxiety attack coming on.  
  
"Yes, unless there is being a problem?" the Marshall's thick eyebrows knit together in annoyance.  
  
"Oh no, your Exaltedness, but how am I thupposed to think of a way to do it?" An ominous gasp of horror spread throughout the room. Dunder was cowering by the wall.  
  
"Think?!!" the High Marshall roared, leaning over his desk.  
  
"No, no.....uh.....that's not what I meant....I've never thought about anything before in my life, I thwear. I merely meant, how should I attempt to echo your greatness, O emminent one?"  
  
"How am I supposed to be knowing Nozzle? Give the people something to rub in the faces of our enemies. You are dismissed." the High Marshall turned around.  
  
Spigot was deep in thought as he walked out, the Sergeant close behind him.  
  
"Spigot," in surprise the Colonel turned to look back at the large warthog. "Do _not_ be failing."  
  
The sinister look on the Marshall's face sent chills through the smaller warthog as the door closed, leaving the Colonel and Sergeant Dunder to look at each other and gulp.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"McNee!" the guard's voice broke through the former hunter's sleep. "Get up!" the cell door opened with a squeal of protest. "Visitor to see ya"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You heard me, someone wants to see ya." The koala hadn't bothered to get off of his cot, "Like who? Tell 'em to go away, leave me alone."  
  
"Tell 'em yourself" with a rough jerk, the guard pulled McNee to his feet and pushed him out, harshly.  
  
McNee, grumbling, made his way to a small, monitored room. The guard locked the door behind him and stood with his arms folded against the wall, saying nothing.  
  
The poacher squinted to adjust his eyes to the dim room. Sitting in a chair, with arms on the table, was a small, young panda who had no expression on his demure face.  
  
McNee looked back at the guard with a disbelieving look on his face, who simply shrugged in response and motioned to the other chair.  
  
McNee sat down to stare harshly at the stranger. When silence carried on for several moments, the koala became irritated.  
  
"Well, you dragged me here, what 'zackly do you want?" The panda calmly stared back and finally spoke up.  
  
"I am here to help you." he said with a soft, far-eastern accent.  
  
"Help me? Yer timin's off, pal. Besides, why would you want to? I don't even know you."  
  
"No, you do not. Not yet. But unless I am greatly mistaken, you will take any opportunity you can get." Here the corners of the panda's mouth turned up slightly and his eyes darted over to the guard. "Hold your breath" he said unexpectantly.  
  
"What the..." McNee started before catching a flash of green- a marble of some kind- within the panda's hand. With one quick movement, the hand crushed it and a green haze began to fill the room.  
  
"Hey!..." the guard started to rush over to the panda, but began coughing and lost consciousness halfway. A loud alarm began to go off, but instead of appearing worried, the panda smiled and pointed to the vent, which had the same green haze coming out.  
  
McNee had long since begun holding his breath and the panda pulled out two gas masks from underneath his coat. Donning one, he walked over to the door, took out a small strange-looking tool and unlocked the door without any effort He motioned silently and McNee, scarcely believing what had just happened, followed him out.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The Sea Duck's bright yellow contrasted vividly with the blue ocean far below it as Baloo and Kit settled in for the flight to the Far East.  
  
"Any stop-offs Papa Bear?" Kit asked, charing their course on one of his maps. Baloo shook his head and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Nah, Lil' Britches, figgered we'd go straight through, seein' as we got off to a late start."  
  
Kit looked up at that. *Not even a four bell alarm could get him out of bed before he absolutely had to*  
  
Baloo, guessing what his navigator was thinking, grinned at him and put his hands behind his head, controlling the stick with his foot. Abruptly, he cleared his throat and fished out a small pamphlet from his shirt pocket. Kit grinned expectantly.  
  
"Gotta remember to thank 'ol Stinky Sichewousky. Good friend, that guy" Baloo unfolded the pamphlet and began quoting directly from it.  
  
~The jade swan, origins, the ancient country of FaiXu. The Office for Maintaining the Heritage of Artifacts has posted information on this piece. The origins are are almost completely shrouded in mystery, but the story goes that it was last seen over five hundred years ago. Scribe was taking down the story of how the swan supposedly came to be and was supposedly shown the artifact, which even then, was older than anyone cared to admit. It's actual age could be determined only vaguely by a picture in a children's book. In order to preserve the integrity of this piece from the greed of individuals who would sell it on the black market, absolute discretion must be used and a handsome reward will be given to anyone who locates it.~  
  
"Stinky even gave me the address of a guy who knows where that scribe visited. City was destroyed in a few places, trade wars an' stuff, 'bout fifty, hundred years ago, but he said this part still exists, even if it is buried."  
  
Kit looked at him, an unspoken question in his eyes.  
  
"Yup, kiddo. Maybe I shouldn't have made Becky mad by being late the other night, but that's where I was."  
  
Kit gave a thoughtful little, hmm, and continued looking at the map. "That's a pretty big area, Papa Bear" the boy said doubtfully, seeing the large portion of the city covered in red that indicated where the layers were located.  
  
"Well, even if we don't find it, bet we'll have fun trying, huh?" Kit was surprised.  
  
Usually Baloo was so overzealous about the dough they'd recieve, he didn't even think about they were finding, just the reward they were getting.  
  
Kit cocked his head at the pilot, who was refolding the pamphlet, whistling. Sometimes Kit felt that he didn't give the bear enough credit, Baloo was finally starting to understand where the real treasure was in these hunts they went on.  
  
"Say, kiddo, I picked up today's paper," Kit looked at him, "though why you like readin' that stuff is beyond me." He reached under the seat to hand the newspaper to Kit, who took it eagerly.  
  
"Thanks, Baloo!" the boy immediately started looking it over.  
  
"Don't mention it, kid" Baloo smiled at the top of the cub's head, which was bent down reading. *Wish he leaned more towards comic books than current events* the bear thought, then looked over quickly as Kit gasped.  
  
"What is it, Lil' Britches?"  
  
"Baloo, you remember McNee?" was Kit's strange response. The large pilot scowled.  
  
"Do I ever! That slime really rubbed me the wrong way. Guess lil' Molly showed him, though" Baloo chuckled, remembering. He then stopped and looked over at Kit.  
  
"Why Kit? Somethin' happen?" Kit pointed at a smaller headline which read, Notorious Criminal Escapes Using Accomplice. Authorities Baffled, underneath was a mugshot of McNee.  
  
"It says that some kind of knockout gas was used and everyone was asleep when the backup got there."  
  
"The whole jail? What on earth could do somethin' like that?" Baloo asked astounded.  
  
"Yeah, Baloo, you don't think.....?" Kit started, a worried expression on his young face.  
  
"Now, don't go worryin', Lil' Britches," Baloo said, knowing Kit's tendency to do so. "I don't think that jerk will remember nothin' 'bout you."  
  
"I was thinking about Ms. Cunningham and Molly, what if he remembers them?" Kit watched as a flash of concern crossed Baloo's face.  
  
"Do you think we should call them? What if he goes after the Yenkara again?"  
  
Baloo still didn't answer but looked to be deep in thought. "I don't think he will," the bear said slowly, as if measuring out his words carefully, "that's where the police'll be lookin' for him." "But," he added, "just to be on the safe side, I'll radio in to Becky, so that gal will be able to keep her eyes open."  
  
"Okay Papa Bear," Kit took off his hat and started fingering it, his previous excitement soured by worry for Ms. Cunningham and her daughter.  
  
Baloo picked up the mike and called in at Higher for Hire, when he finally got a response, it sounded worlds away. "Baloo?" Rebecca's voice came in, crackling. "What is it, did somthing happen?"  
  
"Rebecca, where's Molly, she at pre-school?" Baloo cut right to the chase.  
  
"Molly? Um....yes, of course, Baloo? What's wrong?" Rebecca's voice was becoming more tense. Baloo assessed what he and Kit had just read, quickly.  
  
"Oh dear. Thank you Baloo, I'll have the police keep an eye out and I'll keep Molly here with me today."  
  
"Just wanted to let ya know," Baloo said, then he added a little more seriously, "be careful, boss-lady"  
  
"I will, you two go on"  
  
Baloo handed the mike to Kit, who smiled at the bear, then added, "That guy's bad news. Um...please watch out, Ms. Cunningham."  
  
"Thank you Kit." Rebecca's warm voice came back to him. "Don't worry, just have some fun. Higher for Hire, out."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The city of Quian was packed with ceiling to floor inhabitants. McNee had never seen such a large variety of creatures in all of his....travels. The young panda walking beside him, one Li Phu by name, had explained only the sketchiest of details in the hurried, secret trip here.  
  
Evading the authorities had taken it's toll on the koala's nerves, but he was past any stage of feeling grateful and now wanted some answers. The old poacher was feeling a tad claustrophobic in this bustling place, filled with thousands going about their business, be it legal or otherwise.  
  
But knowing the futility of asking questions before Li was ready to answer them, he walked on in silence, frustrated at not being able to take action and strike out on his own.  
  
The two pushed and elbowed their way through the hordes until coming to a narrow alley. "This way," Li's voice said, never rising above barely a decibal of sound. The panda guided McNee to a dirty, scuffed door that had Mysterious Dragons and Demon; Fortunes told, tarot cards read in barely readable letters on it. The door was so covered with a layer of filth so thick, it would take a knife to scrape it off.  
  
"So what are we doin' here? Visitin' yer physic? Maybe ya want yer palm read." the grating individual gave a harsh laugh before remembering that Li was an expert at maintaing silence and not speaking unless it absolutely necessary.  
  
The panda gave a short, rapid knock on the door, once, then twice. The heavy door swung open and McNee entered with his companion. There were four other young pandas in the dimly light room, crowded with glowing lanterns and fascinating pieces of this culture. The other four were dressed in the same pants-jacket suit that Li was wearing.  
  
"Welcome, please sit down." McNee complied, still bewildered.  
  
"Now," Li sat at the head of a long table, the other pulled their chairs up to it. The koala only assumed that Phu was the leader of this bunch.  
  
"Mr. McNee, you have been brought here, not out of courtesy, but because we believe you possess the abilities to help us find something we need." The other four nodded and all stared at McNee with a piercing look.  
  
"Uh....sure. What do you guys need me to hunt down? Though can't say I get why you boys would want a pelt of any kind." Here the others stared at Li questioningly, who's gaze never left McNee.  
  
"No, I am afraid that you misunderstand us. It is not an animal that we wish you to find, well, not one that is living." Two others chortled lightly at the small joke.  
  
Li placed his hands on the table. "Do you know who we are?" he asked bemusedly  
  
"Of course I don't, what the devil do ya think I've been asking all this time?" McNee said angrily, rising out of his chair.  
  
Li's eyes turned hard. "You and others like you do not know now, but you will. Mark my words, in a few short years, we will have utmost control over FaiXu and we will finally be a power to be reckoned with once again." The others nodded.  
  
A small shred of an idea came into McNee's head. "Is that what this is all about? Some political hash?" the poacher snorted, "Count me out, you and yer friends can have fun playing hostile takeover, guess I'll see ya around."  
  
Li gave him a small, hooded smile. "I did not say it would be hostile. There are many ways to achieve your goals, fighting is not always one of them. No, at times, other tactics should be used, some that involve a great deal of muscle, but in a different place." Li tapped his temple.  
  
"You want to go sneakin' around and hidin'? What kinda way is that to do anything? Ya gotta take what you can, when ya can, or someone else will, you boys have a lot to learn."  
  
Li's smile disappeared and his mouth became a hard, straight line. "Yes, we recieve that from a great many of you barbarians. All we are concerned with is turning these people towards us. When we achieve this, the power we need will be ours. We will appeal to our citizen's nationalism to drive out these unwelcome outside forces and take control."  
  
McNee was looking at the group now, a little warily. "So, just how many are there of.....you?" he motioned to the others.  
  
"Enough, just enough. Many are gone, but there are always replacements, always more to carry on." Li's fist clenched, then he looked back at McNee.  
  
"You are one who seems to understand ruthlessness. You simply have a tendency to be outsmarted, but we will attempt to cure that." Li took out some newspaper clippings that McNee knew very well by now.  
  
One described the incident at some Cape Suzette apartments some months ago. "A strange creature breaks through a wall with two children on it's back, but later on, neither the police or those involved remember the existence of such a thing?"  
  
Li looked at McNee skeptically. *Here we go again* the old hunter felt his temper begin to grow. "Look, I'm telling ya, like I told everyone else, these things exist and...." Li held up a hand.  
  
Surprisingly, McNee shut his mouth.  
  
"The Yenkara was only believed to be a fairy tale, yet you were convinced they did exist and look what you found." Li's eyebrows went up.  
  
McNee was more than startled. "Y'mean, you believe me?"  
  
Phu pulled out a book, worn and small, obviously it had once belonged to a child from the appearance of it's worn cover. The panda flipped open to a colored page, but hesitated.  
  
"Mr. McNee, we need your aid in this. And if you do not, the jail cell is still there waiting and we will turn you in with no connection to us at all." McNee, after having seen the impressive display used to bail him out, believed the panda.  
  
"What do I get if I do help?" Here Li smiled, again.  
  
"We will give you all that is necessary to return and achieve your goal. Do you not believe that there are more than one Yenkara?" The poacher's eyes glittered with malice.  
  
"Li, ya got yerself a deal"  
  
The panda laid the book out on the table and pointed to a picture with two pandas in it, a man and a woman. There was only one object of interest to those looking at it, however, and it was to be found in the paw of one of the pandas.  
  
"We will see if you are well-endowed enough to find this."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Baloo was thoroughly enjoying himself. He had radioed back to Higher for Hire for a check up on the situation and Rebecca had assured him that both her and Molly were fine, with the police reporting no kind of strange activity.  
  
The large pilot was now sitting in a restaurant, a sort of open pagoda, with his navigator and was happily watching Kit's youthful excitement as he kept glancing around them.  
  
Almost more than anything else, he loved to see the boy act like a kid, instead of a serious adult. He glanced at Kit's plate though, and shook his head.  
  
His own dinner having long since been polished off, Baloo had given stern instructions concerning Kit's. The pilot may not have been very responsible concerning some things, but food was definitely not one of them. Reaching over, he lightly tapped the cub on the head.  
  
"Hey, Lil' Britches, I told ya. We're not goin' anywheres unless you eat somethin'!" *Kid's too thin as it is.*  
  
"Sure Baloo." Kit quickly shoveled some mouthfuls of noodles in with gusto. To the large bear's great amusement, the boy was done in record time.  
  
In a teasing mood, Baloo slowly took out his watch, yawned dramatically and glanced at Kit who was squirming in his chair, waiting for his friend to give the go ahead.  
  
"Kind of tired, kiddo. Whaddya say I take a nap before we go?" Baloo pulled the brim of his cap over his eyes, but not before seeing the wound- up expression on Kit's face almost go ballistic.  
  
He stifled a grin and looked up the boy again. Kit jumped up and started tugging on the pilot's arm.  
  
"Papa Bear, come on, let's go! Pleeease?!" Kit was giggling as Baloo, with obvious exaggeration, let the cub drag him across the room and out the door.  
  
"Whoa there, Lil' Britches! You're gettin to be stronger than the daily special at Bob's Discount House of Fish." Kit was laughing as the gray bear wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed the boy to him as they walked.  
  
Both were in no hurry, simply enjoying each other's company and the exotic place they were in. Baloo never got tired of revisiting a place with Kit, even if he'd already been there many times before. The large bear figured it had something to do with the fact that he'd never had the opportunity to share anything, experiences, laughter, memories with anyone as close to him as the cub.  
  
If felt better than almost anything the pilot could think of. When he and Kit went anywhere, it was like he saw things he'd never noticed before.  
  
The boy was thinking much the same thing, with a warm, grateful feeling in his chest when he looked at Baloo. Being with the bear was better, more worthwhile than anything else to him, even flying. Kit's mind began to wander with that thought with only Baloo as an anchor to keep his feet on the ground.  
  
:"Lemme see here," the bear looked at the map again and turned the corner, Kit in step beside him, but his thoughts far away.  
  
"We should start right about.....what the?!!" Baloo's strange exclamation brought Kit back and he followed the pilot's gaze to some crumbling buildings.  
  
*The _really_ old part of Quian* It wasn't what Kit expected it to be. There were holes and ladders where visitors could explore the layers underneath. What was nerve-racking was the warning sign saying that some of the supports were nearly as old as the bottom layers. [Enter at your own risk]  
  
The network of tunnels was a bewildering maze of above ground, below ground paths that covered many blocks. Since artifacts have been dug out, the former inhabitants of this area had been displaced, leaving a strange contrasted place of little population in the jam-packed city.  
  
Even more strange was the lack of claims and rights to excavate here. The Quian authorities seemed to be more interested in their international profits than maintaining their history, making for an out and out free-for- all to anyone brave enough to face the catacombs and gain money by selling whatever was found to the black market, collectors, or free-lance organizations such as the "Office for Maintaining the Heritage of Artifacts" who had published Baloo's information pamphlet.  
  
Unfortunately, they seemed to have forgotten some minor details. Kit realized that there was a risk in some of, well, a lot of the things he and Baloo did, but the pilot certainly didn't go around looking for trouble, especially not when Kit was with him.  
  
"Nobody said nothin' about this bein' a damn death trap!" Baloo growled, then quickly reached out and pulled Kit back as the boy made his way to one of the entrances.  
  
"Well, Baloo," Kit said, "guess it wouldn't be much of a hunt without _some_ danger." The navigator tried to make light of the situation, but failed.  
  
"Danger, my eye," Baloo glanced at Kit, who had an uncanny ability to read the bear's mind when it came to these things.  
  
"Uh, uh, no way, Papa Bear. We came here to find that statue together and find it or not, you're not ditching me!" Kit folded his arms, a stubborn expression on his face that Baloo knew all too well.  
  
"Fine kiddo, but you remember one thing." "Stick close." Kit and Baloo said the familar two words together and the pilot raised his eyebrows at the boy who smiled ruefully.  
  
The large bear chuckled and turned to read the warning sign again before taking Kit's arm and walking down into the darkened tunnels.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
McNee was filthy, tired and frustrated. Li Phu and his cohorts didn't look much better. They had been scouring certain areas of the ancient tunnels for hours.  
  
Finally Li threw his small chisel down with a curse. The koala looked at him impatiently. "I told you, Phu. It took me years to find the Valley of the Yenkara. These sorta things take skill an' patience. I told ya anyway, I prefer to work alone. Maybe you'll follow my advice, seein' how much _help_ you've been."  
  
The young panda clenched his fists. He was begining to regret ever having got McNee out of prison. The koala was so repugnant that it made working in these cramped conditions that much more unbearable.  
  
One of the other pandas said something to Li in his native tongue. Li held up a hand and turned back to McNee.  
  
"We do not have the benefit of time. It is growing late as it is. Let us see if we may have better luck on the south ruin." The pandas began walking down one tunnel.  
  
McNee hesitated, then darted down another tunnel quickly, rushing through it and flattening himself against the wall, invisible in the darkness. He heard startled shouts in the FaiXu language as the group ran past his position.  
  
*Who needs 'em* the poacher thought. *I'll just sell off the statue and use the money to get back to the Valley* Chortling, the treacherous hunter walked silently farther into the darkness.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Baloo made sure Kit walked behind him as he shined the feeble light of his small flashlight. The pilot was rathe unprepared to do any major excavation work, hoping instead that the previous work done could unearth the jade artifact.  
  
*Besides, don't want to go to _that_ much trouble* the pilot kept checking behind his back, reassuring himself that his navigator was right behind him. He didn't know for certain how many hours it had been, not bothering to check, but the small scraps of pottery and other signs of recent life were a disheartening indication that the statue was nowhere close.  
  
Suddenly, a violent shuddering shook through the tunnel. Without any other thought he turned to cover Kit with his own body, only to be too late. A cloud of dust and debris fell on them as the roof finally gave way.  
  
"Kit!!" Baloo yelled desperately, no answer and the terrible pressure of earth came down on him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
McNee had been walking through the tunnels for a while when it finally hit him. The instinct that should have been given to anyone else but him. He _knew_. Turning several corners, he was shocked, however, to hear the click of a pistol in front of him.  
  
"We do not deal well with traitors." Li Phu's voice was like cold steel as he pointed the gun at the old poacher, having made the mistake of trusting him once.  
  
"Come on, Li," the koala's sneer did nothing to improve the situation. "Why dontcha just let me by? Go about yer business. I don't owe you boy's nothin' like what I'm doin' for ya."  
  
Li's voice came back to him. "You have done nothing but cause us trouble and you have used up your last chance."  
  
"I don't think so, my friend" the wily poacher, with remarkable speed, rushed Li, who only managed to back up a few steps. McNee grabbed the gun and managed to get the barrel pointed upward.  
  
Reflexively, Li's finger squeezed the trigger once, then twice then realizing their folly, the group only watched as the ceiling came down on them with painful reality.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kit's head hurt and his lungs wouldn't quite cooperate as he breathed in dust and particles. He tried calling out Baloo's name but to no avail.  
  
He had heard his name being yelled out before the tunnel had collapsed. Frightened and sore, the disoriented boy looked around him.  
  
Seeing no sign of Baloo in the rubble, he squirmed his way out. He could see patches of the night sky where sections of ceiling had come down. There was a solid wall of stone in front of him.  
  
With a futile effort, Kit pushed at the wall and forcefully pushing his fear aside, he yelled out Baloo's name.  
  
"Baloo!" "Baloo!!" louder the second time. The boy sat down again, trying to control his shaking and praying for an answer to his frantic calling. Nothing.  
  
Kit tried again and again to move even a small piece of the barrier, still to no avail.  
  
Kit put his hand on the stone gently, willing himself to be strong. The cub then got to his feet dizzily and set off to find some help, though where, he did not know.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kit had walked for some time before finally reaching what he thought was a dead end. His side hurt, but he decided to backtrack to find any tunnels he could have missed.  
  
Not concentrating, feeling panicky, he felt himself trip and go sprawling. Dusting himself off and raking dirt out of his mouth, he felt around on the dark floor before his fingers finally came into contact with an irregular shape, almost like a....  
  
Kit gulped when he realized what he held in his hands. *Fat lot of good it will do me* Kit could care less about the statue, it couldn't help Baloo or him, so it was worthless.  
  
Kit picked himself up and tucked the statue under his sweater. He was so preoccupied with finding another tunnel, he never had a clue about the attack from behind.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
McNee cursed and began brushing rubble off of his head. He still held Li's arm in his hand, but it was limp.  
  
*Good!* the koala's evil face had a smile. *They won't be botherin' me anymore.* Not even checking to see if Li or his companions were alive or hurt, the poacher started moving some stones to clear the way to another passage, his nature-given instinct pointing the way.  
  
He felt along the wall, the only light being extinguished with the cave-in. He heard a sound and opened his ears.  
  
"Baloo!!" *Baloo?* he _knew_ that name! Could it really be, he knew that _voice_ as well.  
  
*This is too good to be true!* with something akin to a cackle, he followed the sound, then followed the footsteps.  
  
He saw a small figure in front of him and the shock of recognition sent a tremor through him.  
  
*It _is_ the boy!* without even stopping to think twice, he raised his shovel, which had never left his other hand and prepared to strike the boy down.  
  
When the boy suddenly tripped and went down, McNee barely missed him, but tensed his arms to strike again. When the boy gasped, the koala hesitated. Even in the dim light, the old hunter could see a light green shape.  
  
*The statue!* Not needing an excuse before, McNee grabbed the surprised navigator's shoulders and spoke into his ear. "If ya have any desire to continue breathing, hand over the stature"  
  
Kit froze in fear, he recognized.....If you're lying, boy...  
  
This was a turn of events the cub certainly did not need. He was frightened but prepared as usual, and lightly turning his head, he sunk his teeth into McNee's arm who screamed in pain and dropped his shovel.  
  
Quickly the koala picked it up again and took a swing at him. In the darkness, Kit was barely able to get out of the way before having to dodge another blow.  
  
Kit, knowing he couldn't dodge McNee indefinitely, thought with lightning speed and pulled the statue out, rolling it beneath the koala's feet.  
  
McNee went down face first, yelling in fury. Kit grabbed the shovel and brought it above his head to hit the poacher hard enough to knock him out.  
  
Just as he was ready to strike, however, unbidden images came to him, of Teddy holding his nose and in pain, the expressions of fear on everyone's faces. *You told yourself you would never...*  
  
Kit's hesitation cost him dearly. McNee snarling pushed the boy down. Kit's head came into contact with the floor and he saw stars.  
  
His last thought was a hope that Baloo was alright and that someone might chance to find him as McNee held the shovel up.  
  
With a startled exclamation, the poacher found he couldn't move it forward. He wasn't prepared when a large fist hit him so hard that he flew across the passageway, knocked out.  
  
Baloo, dirty, tired, helped Kit to his feet and began checking the cub's head for bumps. Kit, his insides a verital whirl of emotions, felt a few tears slide down his face.  
  
Baloo gently wiped them away with a large hand and Kit let the pilot hold him fiercely for a time.  
  
"Hey, Phu....uh..what? Where'd he go?" Startled the bear found the McNee and the statue he had only caught a glimpse of were gone as well.  
  
"Creepy" was the gray bear's only word for the entire situation as he picked up his bruised navigator and headed toward the draft of air that indicated escape.  
  
Kit held onto Baloo's neck for a time, comforted by the large pilot's presence. "Sorry, Papa Bear. I had the statue, but I guess it's long gone. That's what I get for tossing around a thing like that."  
  
"No worries, Kit-Boy. That's not what's important" There was no question in Baloo's mind what was more priceless. Some silly statue or the cub he held in his arms right now. The two emerged out of the tunnels and headed toward the Sea Duck.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Under the circumstances, both the pilot and the navigator of the Sea Duck thought it best to leave Quian behind, both feeling a little regret at the unpleasant manner in which this treasure hunt had ended.  
  
Before taking off, Baloo had set Kit down in the cargo hold to check if the boy had any serious injuries.  
  
When five panda's had finally managed hear the bear's yells for help, Baloo had been surprised.  
  
When the leader, Li Phu was all he introduced himself as, had said that they were after that bastard, McNee, Baloo's heart had turned into a block of ice.  
  
The bear was disheartened at losing the statue, but after Phu had shown him the way to Kit, (just in time, too) Baloo wasn't ready to be ungrateful.  
  
Kit was obviously still upset. He wouldn't make eye contact with the large bear. Baloo knelt down and gave him a half-smile.  
  
"What a ride, huh kiddo? 'Ol Baloo is taking a vacation from my time off"  
  
"I couldn't do it, Papa Bear" Kit's face was downcast. Baloo, knowing full well what he was talking about, having seen it, lightly put his hand under Kit's chin so the cub would have to look at him.  
  
"Everythin' turned out alright, Lil' Britches." Baloo said softly. "You're just not like that."  
  
Kit's eyes flashed. "Like that! like what? Baloo, I've done it before!" Kit spilled out the story of his earlier fight, which had been festering inside of him. He ended with a sob.  
  
"I couldn't hurt someone again, not even McNee" Baloo rubbed the boy's shoulders to comfort him.  
  
"Kit, you shouldn't be ashamed of what happened. Fighting's not always the way to go, but Kit-Boy," Kit stared at him, forthrightly, "don't be afraid to defend yourself. Especially against people like McNee."  
  
Kit, who was taking in every word, hugged the large bear who, in turn, felt a crushing wave of love for the boy as he held the young cub, very thankful for being able to do so.  
  
In spite of himself, Baloo felt a nagging doubt creep into his mind. He only wanted what was best for Kit, but he wasn't always an authority on everything.  
  
It was a huge responsibility to know that the boy listened to him and acted accordingly. Baloo smiled at the cub as they walked into cockpit.  
  
"That was some pretty quick thinkin', kiddo. Using that statue to trip McNee up." Kit looked thoughtful, it _had_ been quick thinking, but if Baloo hadn't shown up when he did, Kit probably wouldn't be standing here.  
  
*Next time* Kit thought determinedly, *it's all going to be a matter of self-defense* As the sea-plane took off and touched the sky, the earlier newspaper flittered open to a minor headline, unnoticed by pilot or navigator as they began the journey home.  
  
Unrest in Thembria, High Marshall Threatens Drastic Action  
  
End- Pt. 1 


	2. Chapter Two Idol Rich

Mind Over Matter  
  
Part Two  
  
This story is dedicated to all the wonderful people who brought the characters of TaleSpin to life. Ed Gilbert, R.J. Williams (and Alan Roberts), Sally Struthers, Jaina Michaels, Micheal Gough, Lorenzo Music, Jack Angel, Pat Fraley, with many others, and of course the incredible, Jim Cummings. The man's talent is a marvel.  
  
Pt 2- Novelization of "Idol Rich"- all credit is given to any and all individuals who created this episode, it's one of my favorites. No financial gain was made through this story, (yeah right, like I get paid to have this much fun) If I need to give any recognition where it is due, please let me know and I will gladly do it.  
  
Finally, "Mind Over Matter" is dedicated to all of my TaleSpin friends out there. Your support has been marvelous and the range of talents that is out there among everyone is astounding. Keep up the good work everyone and this one's just for you.  
  
Once again, all credit for Part 2- "Mind Over Matter"- Novelization of "The Idol Rich" is given to the creators of TaleSpin and the coordinators of this episode in particular. Bruce Talkington, Carter Crocker and Libby Hinson, thank you! (And thanks, Greg, for that information). I took some freedoms with several scenes, nothing taken away, just some additions and filling in the blanks, along with trying to get inside the character's heads.  
  
Pt. 2 is dedicated to two individuals in particular. Dan Green and Staci (Windsurfer) Faulkenberry, the two pioneers with novelizations. Both have been very supportive, have great talent and my sincerest thanks goes out to both for blazing the trail which I will humbly attempt to follow. Hope I can do them justice.- Aly  
  
February 4, 1937  
  
Baloo slumped down in the easy chair. He wasn't sure, but he thought that every single bone in his body ached, that every single muscle was sore and if he had to pick up or drop off one more package, sign one more form, or lift one more box, he'd have a physical and mental breakdown.  
  
*I _hate_ this* was the ony thought that managed to get through the tired pilot's brain before he checked the clock, 7:48. It was winter, already dark outside, and the Cape Suzette substitute for snow was lightly falling.  
  
Kit, nestled in the crook of the bear's arm, was also wiped out, a testimony to the exhausting day. The navigator was sound asleep, mouth slightly open, breathing even. Baloo glanced at the cub and a little of his own fatigue eased as he lightly moved the boy into a more comfortable position, holding Kit's head gently against his chest for a moment. Kit didn't stir.  
  
Baloo looked into the darkened corner and thought back to only two weekends ago, when he'd been foolish enough to allow the boy to accompany him on a dangerous hunt. The fact that Baloo hadn't known it would be dangerous when it had begun did nothing to ease his heavy responsibility.  
  
*What if Kit had been hurt in that cave in.....?* Baloo pushed the sickening thought out of his tired brain and gently took Kit's cap off, resting his large hand on the boy's small head. *It sure don't take much* the pilot thought, *just one breath, one second and he'd be gone* Baloo's previous exhaustion was forgotten as he stared at the small cub who was such a big part of his life. Was his life....  
  
The boy's peaceful expression melted the bear's heart as he thought, also, about how upset Kit had been after getting involved in a fight with a bully from school, hurting someone, even if the other boy had probably deserved it.  
  
*Got such a big heart, that kid. Don't see _how_, but.....he's a wonder, a real wonder* Baloo felt the word just didn't quite suffice.  
  
Another source of insecurity, the gray bear felt unequal to the task of giving advice to the cub. About school, about the boy's problems, about, well, nearly anything. How could he possibly be a guiding force in this bright young man's future?  
  
Baloo sometimes felt ready to break apart with the pressure of trying to hold Kit up, protect him against the dangers out there, protect him against himself if needs be.  
  
The last thing Baloo saw was his navigator's small smile as the pilot hugged him close and closed his eyes for some well-deserved sleep.  
  
February 5- 1937  
  
"I...don't.....think.....I.....can....take....this....anymore.....Kit- boy." Baloo said taking one, slow, drawn-out step after another and finally reaching the door of Higher for Hire, which was where Kit, whose youthful recovery from yesterday's exertions made today that much easier for him, had been dragging the large bear.  
  
If possible, Baloo was even more beat than the day before, his exhaustion made worse when he remembered that Rebecca had reminded him before leaving on that day's *20th?.....30th?....more'n that?* run that a package had to be delivered to a prominent client downtown and some forms returned that night.  
  
"Come on Papa Bear!" Kit's sympathy for his partner was real but influenced by his own seemingly bound-less energy. The boy's eyes twinkled, Baloo smiled. Baloo _always_ smiled when Kit looked at him like that.  
  
"One more, then I guess it's beddy-bye?"  
  
Baloo gave a heart-felt groan. "One! Who cares if it's a hundred? I'm still bushed!"  
  
Kit pushed open the door, still practically holding the large bear up as both stumbled in. Rebecca was tearing around the office, finishing up ten things at once while trying to put on her coat, organize her briefcase and hand a wrapped package to Baloo, who looked ready to topple over, taking Kit with him.  
  
"Oh good...you boy's are back, thanks a million, gotta run." Rebecca started out the door, completely flustered as Kit, with only the greatest of coordination, managed to hold Baloo up, hold one coat-sleeve for Ms. Cunningham to slip into and take the package from her.  
  
Rebecca stood still for one nanosecond to smile gratefully at him and kissed both Kit and Baloo on the forehead before rushing out the door. "Address is on the package!" came her faint voice as she stepped into a cab and was gone.  
  
Even Baloo looked slightly alive after that and grinned as Kit blushed deeply and fidgeted.  
  
"Umph...thanks kiddo!" Baloo stood up straight and stretched. Kit winced as he heard the large pilot's back pop and watched almost impatiently as Baloo sat down and made himself comfortable.  
  
"Papa Bear, don't you think we should drop this thing off before taking a nap?" Kit glanced sharply at the bear who already looked drowsy.  
  
"Sure Kit...in one sec..." and Baloo was asleep before knowing what hit him. Rolling his eyes, Kit walked over to nudge his partner awake. He stopped when he saw the circles under Baloo's eyes, thought the better of what he was about to do, and scribbled the pilot a note before heading off on his errand, alone.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*All that and she wasn't even there!* Kit thought disgustedly as he made his way back home through the darkened streets of Cape Suzette. He didn't want to act like a baby, but the boy wished suddenly for Baloo's comforting person to be there with him, just so he wouldn't feel so alone.  
  
Kit had felt less alone and even less lonely each day he had spent living at Higher for Hire. Thinking of the pilot, the cub checked his watch. *9:25, Baloo's gonna be mad*  
  
The navigator had known the large bear would worry if he went out late anywhere by himself, but Kit just hadn't had the heart to wake Baloo up.  
  
He was reconsidering his choice after he had gotten a little turned around trying to find the address, unusual for him, and had discovered that no one was there to make the exchange.  
  
Already about an hour behind the schedule he had set for himself to get back before Baloo set out after him, Kit looked down a few sidestreets, pondered the walk to the docks and started to make his way down one in particular.  
  
*Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.* the boy thought, uneasy about this unfamiliar part of the city and the dimly-lit sidewalk.  
  
He unconsciously spoke his thoughts out loud as he continued to walk. "Next time I decide to take a shortcut, I won't! Uh, oh!" Kit was startled when two large individuals stepped in front of him. The boy backed up and turned to run in the other direction, not liking the expression or appearance of them.  
  
He stopped again when he spotted another thug, the largest of the three and obviously the leader, standing with his back against the wall.  
  
"Hiya shrimp," the bully said, flipping a coin and catching it with a brisk snap of his wrist. "Maybe you didn't know it, but there's a toll for passin' through our territory." He roughly jabbed a finger at the cub's chest.  
  
Kit backed away as the larger teenager stepped closer, the navigator of the Sea Duck definitely didn't like where this was going, especially when he found himself surrounded by the other gang members.  
  
The leader leaned over the smaller boy with a smirk, "And it's _payday_" he finished.  
  
The other cub knew he was quick enough to dodge these punks, but....*_Don't be afraid to defend yerself, Lil' Britches_* Kit thought he understood what this was, self-defense. With more courage than he felt the boy said, "Oh yeah? Well come and get it, big mouth."  
  
Outnumbered and out of options, the navigator thought he finally realized, with the first painful blows, the benefits of fighting and the advantages of walking away.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*I'm gonna _strangle_ that kid!!* Baloo was pacing, furious, Kit's crumpled note in one hand.  
  
The pilot had awakened, disoriented, to find Kit gone and a small note the only clue as to where he'd run off to. A bad situation anytime, it was that much worse imagining a 12 year old, no matter how resourceful, walking across town alone at night.  
  
The hard knot in Baloo's stomach twisted as he thrust his cap on his head and yanked open the door with a great deal of energy, to start after the boy.  
  
*No, first I'll ground him, give him a lecture that'll pin his ears back, tie him to a chair if that's what it takes fer him to follow orders, _then_ I'll strangle him.* The gray bear was saved the trouble.  
  
Standing in the doorway, swaying slightly on his feet with bruises, scratches and a beauty of a black eye, was a very sore and very angry looking Kit.  
  
Baloo stared open-mouthed for a moment, all of his previous anger/fear changed to concern with a blink of an eye.  
  
"Kit!" Kit glanced at the bear, completely enraged and looking near breaking point with all of his emotions. He felt slightly better as Baloo quickly scooted him inside and sat him down in the large easy chair.  
  
"Kit-boy?!" Baloo almost looked shocked as he checked to see if the boy had any broken bones or other visible problems.  
  
The scowl on Kit's face deepened as he jerked away from the pilot and wrapped his arms around his knees.  
  
"Uh...what happened kiddo?" Baloo placed his hand on Kit's back, trying to figure out just what could have caused all of this. "Kit! Talk to me, what happened?!" the forcefullness of the bear's voice finally provoked Kit to look at him, but still the boy was silent.  
  
Baloo tried again, "Lil' Britches, we'll talk about how stupid a stunt going off like that was, later!" The bear smacked Kit's note against Becky's desk loudly. "Fer now, I want to know what's goin' on!"  
  
Baloo stopped suddenly when he saw the misshapen piece of metal beside the boy. It _looked_ relatively familiar. *Kit's airfoil!...Oh no....*  
  
Kit glared at Baloo, who looked taken back. "That's not all they did," the boy said, once again showing his uncanny conncection to the large bear's thoughts, "I just tried to stand up for myself.....and...."  
  
Kit's shoulders were hunched up and his anger made him shake. He finally blurted out what had happened, then he leaned back into the chair, arms folded, bottom lip sticking out.  
  
Baloo, looking at the boy, felt a rushing sensation of guilt, a common emotion at times between him and Kit. *I should'na told him what I did, filled his head with that garbage* Baloo looked at the navigator's purple and blue eye and turned to rummage through some cupboards, finally finding what he was looking for.  
  
He turned to place the ice compress on Kit's head, thoughts racing. He didn't care about how Kit felt about cowardice or not sticking up for himself. To the pilot, no force on earth was strong enough to justify Kit getting hurt..  
  
Baloo was beginning to get an idea. If he had to start again, backpedal if you will, then he would. _This_ time, however, he would try to convince himself as well, for the boy's sake.  
  
Kit remained sitting, still furious, arms crossed. Baloo formed his next words carefully. "Listen Lil' Britches, what I want to know, is why you decided to take on those street pirates by yerself? I thought you were smarter than that!" The bear dropped some ice cubes into the compress and placed it on the Kit's head.  
  
If his words had been an attempt to get a response from the navigator, he had succeeded. "Those nose-wipes _robbed_ me!" Kit said, brushing one sleeve against his nose for emphasis.  
  
"They grabbed my air-foil! And when they couldn't figure out what it was, they _wrecked_ it!" Kit handed his sorry excuse for a board over to the sympathetic bear.  
  
So that was the heart of it, Baloo had suspected as much. He gently took the foil and looked it over. "We-el now, it'll never play the violin again, but I think Wildcat can fix it up for ya."  
  
"That's _not_ the point!" Kit jumped up, enraged again and threw the ice compress on the floor. "It was mine! And they had no right to take it" With that, the boy jumped to the floor, fists clenched  
  
Same problem as before, it seemed to Baloo, but this time trying to fix the injustice had backfired. The gray bear calmly picked up the compress and started over.  
  
"When the bad guys start using their muscle, you've gotta start usin' yer head" He turned Kit to face him and decided to try an object lesson here. "Now, pretend I'm six guys."  
  
Kit just looked at him. "Hey kid, nice hat!" Baloo started in a tough-guy voice, grabbing the mistreated compress once again from off of Kit's head. "Now, whaddya gonna do about it?"  
  
This was perhaps the wrong time to provoke Kit, who, still steaming, immediately began taking some swings at Baloo's soft belly.  
  
Baloo lightly held him back, discouraged. The pilot cluckd his tongue, saying the first word that came to his mind, "Pa-thetic, yer not listenin' son!" He _had_ to get through to the boy.  
  
"When yer out-muscled ya gotta out-think 'em! Smart, sub-tile and trickier'n a bathtub full of jello, got it?"  
  
"Uh...I _think_ so" Kit's expression said otherwise.  
  
"So, you think you can do somethin' about this?" the bear wanted to finish his lesson. Kit saw his window and decided to play along.  
  
"Why no...." the boy's voice was suddenly timid, "but I'll bet that policeman can!"  
  
"Uh...what cop?" Baloo turned around just as Kit literally pulled the rug out from underneath him. "Hey-ey!!" Baloo yelled, flipping head over heels and landing with a painful _umph_ on his back.  
  
Kit caught the compress quickly and placed it over Baloo's eyes. "By George," the pilot said chuckling, "I think he's got it."  
  
Kit was finally starting to simmer down. "Whaddya say me an' you go teach those street goons a lesson?" The cub helped Baloo to a sitting position then jumped on to the large bear's lap.  
  
Baloo, who had wanted to wait to tell Kit his plan, but not anticipating any of this, decided that now was as good a time as any. "We can't waste time on those nobodys, there are more important things on our agenda!"  
  
Kit was confused, then inspiration struck, "Yeah like...." Baloo clapped a hand over the boy's mouth. *Treasure hunt* Kit finished in his head.  
  
"Shh..." *Who does he think is going to hear me?* "Treasure, a lost idol, worth millions!" the pilot's voice was low and mysterious, but Kit didn't exactly feel awe-struck, having heard all of this before.  
  
"Again?! Rebecca will never go for it Baloo!" Especially not so soon after their last one. *He was just lucky getting time off to go before!*  
  
"Now you just leave 'ol Becky to me. I've got the _perfect_ story" Kit's doubts showed as he looked at the gray bear. *Same old, same old.*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Baloo stood fidgeting in front of Rebecca's desk. Kit, standing off to the side, arms folded, had a skeptical expression as he watched the gray bear stutter and stumble in an effort to win their boss over.  
  
That lady wasn't making it easy for the pilot as obviously Rebecca wasn't in as charitable mood as before. Kit was getting a strange sense of deja vu as Baloo quickly explained his poor relative's physical condition. When his boss didn't reply, the bear began to get the faintest sense that maybe she didn't believe him.  
  
He started again. "Uh...so you see, Rebecca, this sick aunt of mine really needs my help and I thought..."  
  
"What was this sick aunt's name again, Baloo?" Rebecca looked up from studying her fingernails, ready to grill the pilot _and_ his story. *He loses points for lack of creativity* she thought with an inward smirk.  
  
"Uh...um.. Milly! Yeah, that's it, Aunt Milly!"  
  
*Who does he think he's fooling?* Out loud, Rebecca simply said, "Milly, heh...that makes twenty-three sick aunts in the last six months"  
  
*Ms. Cunningham didn't even check her notes* Kit thought, glancing at Baloo who knew he was caught, but continued.  
  
"Well, ya see, Pop's side of the family was never very healthy."  
  
"It's another treasure hunt, isn't it?" Rebecca didn't think she could take any more of this. *One more time, then he's gonna squirm* "Weeell, you've earned some time off, so, go get it out of your system, " she waved her hand as the pilot and navigator headed out the door.  
  
Baloo was surprised at Rebecca's lack of criticism. His surprise didn't last long. "But be ready for a great big _I told you so_ when you come back."  
  
Her smug tone irritated the large bear who snapped, "The only reason I'll be comin' back is for the Sea Duck's pink slip!"  
  
Rebecca wasn't in the mood to let his comments get under her skin. "Have a nice _treasure_ hunt. Don't hurt yourself carrying all that loot, he, heh, he"  
  
The businesslady's tone was a tad sarcastic as she picked up her paper, mentally celebrating another victory over her wily employee.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Alright! A treasure hunt!!" Kit's excitement was apparent in his voice. *This is going to be even better than the last time*  
  
"Y'know, people have been looking for this lost idol for years and years!" the boy glanced at his friend who had a rather determined look on his face.  
  
"The only reason that do-hickey is still on the loose, is because 'ol Papa Bear's never tried his luck!" With great ease, Baloo manuevered the yellow sea-plane over the water to dock in his usual spot at Louie's.  
  
"But since the sultan of Kafoolzalem has offered a thirteen million torbit reward, that little baby's not gonna be lonesome much longer!"  
  
Kit's eyes were huge. "Thirteen million torbits!! Every treasure hunter in the world's gonna be after that"  
  
Baloo sometimes found it hard to swallow the fact that Kit had a lot more common sense than he himself possessed. *Wish he'd just let go of things fer once!*  
  
"Come on Kit-boy! How many treasure hunters of 'ol Baloo's caliber can there be?" Kit glanced at the small crowd walking just in front of them, then felt his jaw drop when he saw Louie's place nearly transformed and packed with hopefuls, ready to try their luck.  
  
Baloo looked distinctly uncomfortable. "I give up Baloo, how many _can_ there be?"  
  
"Hey, little boy Baloo!" a cheery, familiar voice sang out. Kit and the large bear looked over. "Whaddya hear, whaddya say man?"  
  
The orangutan waved at the two, who made their way through the crowded room to stand in front of the bar. "Louie 'ol buddy! Hey, what are all these yahoos doin' here?"  
  
Louie wiped a glass held in one foot and looked at his friend, knowingly. "Same thing you are, I've made my place, official Idol Hunting Headquarters."  
  
Baloo was amused at the ape's eagerness to cash in nearly anywhere he could. *His ideas are almost as great as some of mine* "Hey, hey, alright inn-keeper! You got any fresh info for us _fortune_ hunters?"  
  
Baloo glanced at Louie out of the corner of his eye. The bartender looked thoughtful. "Well, nothin' that's not as old as the legend. ~The idol is in the land of 1001 lakes, right under your nose!~"  
  
The navigator and pilot looked at each other, mystified. "Right under your nose, " Kit repeated, "what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Just as Louie was about to answer the cub, the doors slammed open. In walked two figures wearing the same uniform, well-known amongst everyone in the room.  
  
"Thembrians!!" Kit explained startled.  
  
Louie didn't even try to control the condenscending tone of his voice as the trio recognized the shortest warthog of the bunch. "Oh, wonder what his shortness is doin' here?"  
  
Two massive guards marched through the doors behind the Colonel and Sergeant. Having recieved some _difficult_ instructions from the High Marshall regarding the stability of his glorious homeland, the Colonel had racked his mind, trying to come up with some ideas to save his own skin.  
  
Not an easy task, considering how rusty he was with original thinking or anything comparable to it. Finally, after being handed a subtle, reminder, to complete the task at hand, the Colonel had done some research into the most well-known reward posted.  
  
The Idol for the Sultan of Kafoolzalem, located in the backward region of 1001 lakes. If Spigot could snatch the idol out from under these pitiful mercenaries, Thembria could once again command respect, having one of the most desired artifacts known in it's possession.  
  
Following the direction of these thoughts, the small Colonel had ended up at this ramshackle dive the local pilots called Louie's. If any place was right to pick up a clue or information from anyone who could _possibly_ know more than him, this popular spot was it.  
  
*All's fair...* the Colonel scowled at the crowd and waved his whip at the nearest table. His guard complied, setting the tiny warthog on the flat surface, much to the dismay of the previous inhabitants.  
  
To the great enjoyment of the crowd, however, the guard set the officer down right in someone's drink. Disgusted, Spigot tried to shake it off in vain.  
  
"_I_ am Colonel Thpigot! Perhapth you've heard of me?" The silence irritated the warthog. *Obviously these peasants don't know who they're dealing with.*  
  
"I am the stuff of your wortht nightmareth!" he said, waving his arms threateningly. The inhabitants of Louie's seemed less than worried, especially when the Colonel seemed unable to shake off his new found footwear.  
  
"I am hear to claim that idol for the glory of my mommy-land, Thembria!" The two guards saluted on cue. Spigot, seemingly satisfied, continued.  
  
"You are all wasting your time, the idol ith mine! Anyone who cometh between me and what I want, will be crushed mercilessly beneath my..." Spigot stopped as Baloo, annoyed at the warthog's superior attitude, commented to Kit and Louie under his breath.  
  
"The only reason Spigot could find anything, is because he's closer to the ground...ooops!"  
  
If looks could kill, the small Colonel would have struck the bear down right there. He continued scowling as the two huge bodyguards hoisted the pilot upside-down.  
  
Kit and Louie looked on in astonishment as Spigot walked over to the bear, for once having the ability to see eye to eye.  
  
The Colonel stared at Baloo for a moment, recognition finally coming to the warthog. "Ah, Baloo. What are you doing here? Hunting idolth?!" Spigot's voice rose in accusation.  
  
The large pilot didn't even break a sweat as he replied, "Nah, I ordered a three bean salad an' I only got two! Just hangin' around, waitin' for the other one to show up."  
  
The gray bear's non-chalant tone infuriated the Colonel, *Hmm, let's see if we can't make an example of this trouble-maker.*  
  
"The only thing you'll have to wait for now ith the _wrath_ of Spigot! And you won't have to wait long!" the Colonel chuckled sadistically, but his intended victim, it seemed, had stopped paying attention.  
  
Baloo stared at the map behind the tiny warthog, his eyes growing huge as he finally noticed something that no one had bothered to see from his angle. "Right under your nose!!" the pilot said, barely audible.  
  
The Colonel, catching the strange phrase, glared at the bear suspiciously. "What did you thay?"  
  
"Never mind what he said, short-stop" Louie cut in, his tone angry, tired of the disruption caused by these smug Thembrians to his brilliant scheme, not to mention the treatment of his oldest friend.  
  
"This is _my_ bar, an' it's what I say that counts, now drop that bear!!" the ape finished, his voice up to a shout.  
  
The two guards holding the pilot quickly dropped him, possibly influenced by Louie's two new bouncers, necessary with the steady stream of pirates, brawls and neer-do-wells.  
  
"Thanks Louie," Baloo said weakly, holding his sore head, "I think"  
  
Kit helped the large bear to his feet, concerned, but the pilot was too galvanized from his new found knowledge to think of his misused head. He patted the boy, winked at him and motioned to the doors.  
  
Kit, still not quite sure what had happened, smiled back at his friend and both began walking out. Despite his good mood or maybe because of it, Baloo couldn't help firing a few more remarks in the tiny officer's direction.  
  
"I'll stop by for a _short_ visit, Spiggy, if I'm ever _down_ your way!"  
  
Dunder and the Colonel watched the two bear's make their way to the plane, the large pilot's previous remark remaining in Spigot's head, unforgotten.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The large, drab, government-owned plane slowly made it's way away from the tropical island, the Colonel inside, staring at the map of the known region of 1001 lakes.  
  
*What did that infernal bear mean? Right under your nose, _what's_ right...*  
  
"Dunder!" Spigot yelled into his microphone. "Do you have that yellow plane thpotted?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Dunder's timid voice came back. "Um...sir, how do you know they're gonna find the idol?"  
  
"Call it a thuthpicioun," the Colonel's face darkened, "and who are you to quethtion anything?"  
  
"Sorry," came the repentant reply.  
  
"Jutht keep following them, that'th an order!" *He knows, he _has_ to know*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Baloo manuevered the Sea Duck into a beautiful double roll, lightly skimming the top of the waves before straightening the plane out and following Kit's directions to the forested, harzadous area of 1001 lakes.  
  
"Yahooey!" the pilot yelled, ecstatic. Kit hung on and looked at the large bear with happiness and admiration in his eyes.  
  
"What's gotten into you Papa Bear?" the boy said, a bit of laughter in his voice.  
  
"I _know_ what's under my nose!"  
  
Kit looked at the bear in disbelief. "You know where the idol is?"  
  
"Hope to kiss a rhino I do!" Baloo automatically turned the sea-plane upside-down. Kit, strapped in, map opened to the desired area, looked at the pilot again.  
  
"Now, look at the map, look at Moose Lake." Kit complied, studying it.  
  
Baloo realized his mistake. "No! Hold the map right side up."  
  
Flipping the map, the navigator's sharp eyes picked out what Baloo had seen earlier.  
  
"Hey, I see it! Those aren't antlers, it's a moustache!!" Obviously Baloo's excitement was contagious. "By George, I think he's got it" Kit said as Baloo grinned at him, both unaware of the eyes that had never left the yellow plane, and unaware of the problems that were already under way.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In no time at all, the Sea Duck quickly began to pass over the many lakes where the search for the idol would begin.  
  
Kit began stating names of every body of water the duo flew over, until... "Arthur Lake, Veronica Lake.....there it is, Moose Lake!"  
  
Baloo's confidence showed as he said, "All we have to do is land and get _our_ idol" Kit smiled at the _our_ but couldn't quite believe that this would be a touch and go operation. Things were rarely that easy where treasure hunts were concerned.  
  
The cub's doubts were confirmed as he stared at the surface of Moose Lake. *Sure doesn't look natural* "The water looks funny" Kit glanced at Baloo who, looking for a place to land the Duck, shrugged off his navigator's warning.  
  
"Aw, water's water. We'll land _east_ of the nostril." The bear began bringing the plane down, expecting a smooth landing.  
  
It was smooth all right, as the sea-plane immediately began sliding out of control on the lake's surface. "It's like trying to land on a banana peel!" Baloo yelled, struggling with the Sea Duck, attempting to keep her straight.  
  
"Land ho!!" Kit yelled, pointing out the window. The plane rushed up to the island with terrifying speed. The pilot and navigator simply hung on as the Duck finally made contact with solid earth and began flipping over and over, until, thankfully, miraculously, slamming into the water again.  
  
The sea-plane pulled forward like a slingshot, before being yanked back into place. Kit and Baloo both slumped in their seats, exhausted and hoarse from screaming through the whole ordeal.  
  
After checking to see if the boy was alright, Baloo let out a breath and said sheepishly, "Like I said, we'll land _west_ of the nostril."  
  
The look Kit gave him could've melted ice in zero-degree weather. Baloo rubbed his head wearily. "The gear?" the large bear said simply.  
  
Kit was already in the cargo hold, struggling with the raft and his thoughts. *How do I let myself be talked into these things?*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kit's former doubts seemed microscopic in comparison to the agitation he was experiencing now as the navigator struggled to paddle through the filthy body of water.  
  
"No wonder it was slippery!" the boy gasped, arms already tired from the losing struggle with the lake, "this lagoon's mostly oily-sludge!"  
  
"Just keep paddlin' Kit," Baloo panted encouragingly, "once we hit that island, we'll be on _easy_ street."  
  
The island was indeed beautiful, exotic, with bird-calls sounding from every corner, but in any profile used, _easy_ would not have been the best word.  
  
*He gets the ideas, _we_ do the work* Kit was glad to be a part of this partnership, always in his heart, but sometimes he would've liked to look at a job description.  
  
"Easy street, huh? I'd settle for a nice _path_"  
  
Baloo was, amazingly, still optimistic. "When we get that idol, you can buy yourself a highway to play with." No sooner had the large bear spoken when the path, difficult to follow in the first place, dropped completely out of sight.  
  
The two treasure-seekers happened to drop with it, both yelling in surprise until finally coming to a painful meeting with the ground.  
  
Taking a quick look around them, Baloo, out of breath, said in relief, "We made it, we should be right under the nose."  
  
Kit, staring at the dismal place, took in it's features, a very peculiar- looking waterfall, dead, dying or scraggly trees and no vegetation.  
  
What struck the boy the most was the pool of bubbling liquid. He watched curiously as one bubble began to slowly grow. He walked over to it.  
  
Baloo, who'd been watching the same object in suspicion, quickly became alarmed when he saw Kit reach out to touch it.  
  
"I wonder what happens when....oops!" With incredible speed the pilot pulled the young cub back just in time, as the bubble burst and flames erupted.  
  
Kit, startled, looked gratefully at the large bear, who still appeared tensed up at the close call. "Thanks Baloo"  
  
"No trouble, Lil' Britches," Baloo said warmly, looking at the boy, "just, never trust a bubble you don't blow yerself."  
  
*More advice* Kit thought. *Have to remember that one*  
  
"Now," the bear put an arm around the navigator's shoulders, "let's find that overgrown paperweight and get outta here!"  
  
The two looked anxiously at each other when both had examined the sinister- looking box, nearby. "Do you think it's....booby-trapped?" Kit asked, knowing full-well the answer.  
  
Baloo calmly picked up a stick and chuckled, "Does a bear sleep in the woods? But _this_ booby's too smart for it."  
  
With a quick push the lid slid into the hazardous pool, another spurt of flames rising up when it hit. Kit and Baloo shielded their faces against the eruption and both looked at the hideous carving that was now theirs.  
  
"What'd I tell ya?" the gray bear said smugly. If Baloo had been planning ahead with his actions before, it didn't show now when he grabbed the idol suddenly, only noticing the attached rope after it was too late.  
  
"Oops" Both watched the trap set into motion for one second before rushing away from the box, Baloo detaching the idol, easily.  
  
A small hatch opened in the trunk of the closest tree and a cannon ball came tumbling out, prompting another hatch to open in the soft ground. A crossbow appeared, shooting an arrow and hitting the planned target, a rope placed against the trunk of _another_ nearby tree, with amazing accuracy.  
  
The other ropes that were still moving the trap along it's course dropped a second, extremely heavy cannonball directly onto the large bear's head.  
  
"Oww!" Baloo yelled out in pain, before remarking unsteadily, "Well, that wasn't so bad."  
  
Kit seemed relieved for a moment before realizing the distraction. "Look out!!" he yelled, grabbing Baloo's hand and yanking the bear out of the path of a falling cage, which crashed noisily, but missed the pilot.  
  
Baloo looked gratefully at the boy and held up the idol. "We got it Lil' Britches!" the bear put an arm around the cub, "and no two people deserve it more."  
  
"Yes!" a third voice called out a short distance away. The pilot and navigator turned in surprise. Spigot, Dunder and the two soldiers glared at the pair.  
  
"And it's so very thad, you won't be able to keep it!" the Colonel's domineering tone and the foreboding laughter of the Thembrians did not point towards a successful ending to this hunt.  
  
The bear and cub looked at each other. *I think we're in trouble*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Once again, Kit's earlier thought seemed like an understatement. The cage that had almost come down on Baloo seemed destined to cause the pair grief as the two, huge Thembrian guards began hoisting Kit and Baloo over the treacherous lake.  
  
Baloo's fury showed as he snapped, "Now _listen_ Spiggy. It isn't right you jitter-bugging in here and swiping that thingy!"  
  
Spigot was too relieved at holding the answer to his problems to pay the large bear much mind. He looked up and smirked. *Time to show these soft- bellied outsiders what Thembrians do to those who step in their paths*  
  
"Ah, but it ith right you silly Baloo. Becauthe might maketh right, and _I_ have the might!"  
  
Kit, beyond irritated at the puny officer's superior stance spoke up. "How did you find us anyway?!"  
  
Again, Spigot let out that unpleasant laugh. "I thimply examined the clueth and my thintulating intellect deciphered where the idol wath hidden."  
  
Sergeant Dunder, always in the mood to be helpful, spoke up himself. "Yeah, an' then we followed ya!"  
  
The Colonel's expression darkened. *Moron!* he thought, taking off his hat and swiping at the other officer. "Who asked you?!" Dunder realized his mistake, "Sorry, Colonel!"  
  
One guard, keeping a close eye on the pool, noticed another potentially dangerous bubble beginning to form under the two bears. He quickly tapped the Colonel on the shoulder, who snapped, "What _is_ it?"  
  
One motion to the pool and the tiny warthog smiled sadistically. "Ah, yes. It's time we departed, and on the way home we'll stop and flaunt my triumph...at Louie's."  
  
The infuriated Baloo shook his fist at the Colonel and growled, "Just wait 'till I get my hands on you!!" An idle threat, and the pilot knew it.  
  
Spigot merely sneered at the pair, "I would love to continue this delightful converthation, but I hate the thmell of scorched fur, farewell." Again, the group laughed ruthlessly and the Thembrians turned to re-blaze the way back to their aircraft.  
  
*Two examples, then these weaklings will know who really has the power* The Colonel's eyes glinted maliciously.  
  
Dunder, thankfully a pretty sorry excuse for a Thembrian officer, turned to stare at the two uneasily. Something deep within him, long since buried for the sake of self-preservation gave him a twinge and he sighed sadly. Not now, but maybe someday, he'd be able to stand up to the Colonel, ..but, of course, only when he pulled stunts like this.  
  
*Maybe never* the timid Sergeant left his opportunity back with the pilot and navigator of the Sea Duck.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Meanwhile, the boy and the large bear were staring worriedly at the growing bubble, both knowing that they had precious little time before meeting with a rather uncomfortable fate.  
  
"I don't suppose you have a knife?" Kit looked at Baloo without much hope in his eyes.  
  
"Sorry, Kit" the bear sounded downcast and looked even more so, "the closest thing I got is a shoulder blade."  
  
Kit quickly measured the narrow openings of the cage and began to work his way determinedly through it. The already unstable contraption began to move. Baloo glanced at the boy in surprise.  
  
"Whoa! Hey, you're rocking the boat!" the pilot started uncomfortably, seeing the cub that close to taking a swim in the death-trap below them.  
  
"I...._think_ I can! Uh....!" with a final push, Kit was on the outside.  
  
Baloo watched proudly, "Atta boy!"  
  
Without hesitating, the navigator began to swing the cage to the best of his abilities. Pain-stakingly slow, the cage's momentum began to bring the pair out of the path of the bubble, but it wasn't enough to keep them there.  
  
Frustrated, Kit continued to try for a branch that seemed so close, but was still too far to help them. "Come on! Come on!" Still no success, the boy grasped once again, missed once again.  
  
"Oh...I can't reach!" Baloo was struck with an idea. He reached through the bars, grabbing Kit's waist and hoisted the cub out.  
  
"You can't, but _we_ can!!" Kit grinned at the pilot, "Yeah"  
  
The partner's effort paid off as the boy grabbed onto the branch with both hands and held on. "I got it!"  
  
Baloo looked nervously at the huge bubble. *One more second*  
  
Kit's fingers were beginning to slip. "Hang on buddy!" the large bear said to his navigator. "I can't hold on much longer!!" Kit's hands couldn't take much more of this punishment.  
  
*Oh man, this is it!* Baloo yelled pleadingly at the boy, "Don't let...go!" On cue the bubble broke, releasing a pent-up burst of flames which made contact with the rope holding the pilot's prison.  
  
With a snap, the burned line gave way and the cage collapsed on the ground, Baloo with it.  
  
"Baloo!" Kit said, frightened when he saw his friend slumped on the ground. He swung down to help the bear.  
  
"Baloo, are you alright?" The pilot looked at the expression of fear on the boy's face and felt a rush of pride and gratitude.  
  
"Whew! That's what I call usin' yer head. Now, if we could just get you to use _my_ head a little more gently." The gray bear's arm was around Kit, who knew that Baloo would be okay if he could joke a bit.  
  
"Now, let's go get our idol back." Glaring, Baloo put his cap back on and started making his way back to the Sea Duck, Kit close behind.  
  
The boy, although safe beside Baloo in the plane, found himself wondering if it would be that easy. Nothing in life ever seemed to be.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Louie was beginning to get a little annoyed. Ever since building this ramshackle place he enjoyed calling his own, the ape had been forced to deal with unpleasant customers who sometimes brought even more unpleasant circumstances.  
  
But after listening to this puny braggart go on for much too long than was necessary, the bartender was ready to call it quits. None of this suppressed emotion was apparent on his face, however, as he leaned back against the bar, coolly sipping a homemade favorite.  
  
The small warthog didn't seem to notice that he was losing his audience. "And tho _I_, the irreprethibile Thpigot have once again dithplayed inherent thuperiority and inthurmountable will!" the Colonel concluded his long-winded tale, standing on a table in the center of the room, holding his, hard-earned, trophy.  
  
Louie wasn't buying it. The orangutan casually placed an elbow on the bar and gazed at the small officer. "So what's a big-shot like you gonna do with that bodacious reward?" he asked, his tone not exactly matching his words.  
  
"Reward?!" feigned innocence crept into Spigot's voice, "thith achievement wath for the glory of Thembria! Where the idol will be dithplayed ath a trophy to _my_ greatness!"  
  
"The only place that idol's goin' is back in _my_ hands!" the room turned in surprise at the intrusion. Louie looked at the pilot and navigator, who both appeared tired and scuffed up.  
  
Fleetingly, the bartender wondered what could have happened to the two, especially Baloo, who had that dangerous glint in his eye that the red ape had long ago learned to recognize.  
  
The large bear stormed over to Colonel Spigot, who suddenly looked ill-at- ease but clutched at the idol possessively. "But I found it!"  
  
"You stole it!" the pilot pointed an accusing finger at Spigot.  
  
"I _found_ it," the Colonel whined, slapping Baloo's hand away. "Of courthe you were holding it at the time, but you proved no match for Thpigot! The might that maketh right"  
  
The crowd has ceased to listen after the first phrase and glared at the tiny Thembrian who went on the defensive. Baloo's temper went over the edge. *No time for beatin' around the bush* the pilot thought, only wanting to take this pompous wind-bag down a bit.  
  
"The only right you should worry about is mine! And my left, too" the bear leaned over the smaller officer, coming nose to nose. "Now, are you gonna give me back that idol, or are we gonna have trouble?!"  
  
Spigot looked at Baloo smugly as his two hulking bodyguards wasted no time picking the bear up and heaving him out the door.  
  
Kit, already uneasy about this whole confrontation, ducked as Baloo went flying. All of the pilot's earlier advice concerning brains over brawn could certainly be applied here, so why wasn't Baloo following through?  
  
The boy looked back to see if his friend was alright, tired of the large bear giving him the double standard. It was time to see if Baloo's advice was worth anything because Kit was listening.  
  
*Even if Baloo sometimes doesn't return the favor* "Uh...Baloo," the cub began, only to be interrupted by the infuriated and now embarrased pilot.  
  
"Not now Kit," he said firmly, "I got munchins to munch." The navigator's eyes widened before he covered them, not wanting to watch as the gray bear was once again thrown through the door by the larger Thembrians.  
  
Also watching as Baloo got the tar beat out of him, Louie became concerned. *Can't beat him for not givin' up, though* the orangutan eyed the two huge warthogs nervously. *Well, then again, maybe you can*  
  
Kit was still standing in the doorway, wincing as Baloo painfully got to his feet again. *Enough was enough!*  
  
"Baloo, they're too big!!" the boy stepped in front of the large bear, trying to prevent him from hurting himself. "Don't worry about me, Kit." the pilot's voice was a little less than steady as he gently pushed the cub to the side and straightened his cap, "the bigger they are, the harder they punch"  
  
Louie's bouncers were, by now, standing behind the ape. "Hey Baloo, 'ol balooka, ya want any backup?" *Sure know that he needs it!*  
  
"Thanks Louie, but this is between me and them!" It wasn't a pretty scene watching Baloo lose once again in another slug-fest, Louie covered his mouth, the gorillas following suit as they covered their ears and eyes. It almost seemed familiar, somehow.  
  
The same thought was on everybody's mind. *Who does he think he's kidding?* "What Baloo means between him and them, is about three inches of concrete" the ape remarked, unconsciously frustrated at the pilot's unreasonable pride.  
  
"Gentlemen," the Colonel remarked, "there's a fly-boy in my soup."  
  
Kit knew what was coming and was getting angrier and more frustrated with each minute passing. Fed up with the pilot's obstinance, he sadly turned and walked out the door, hoping to miss another painful scene.  
  
He didn't miss much as Baloo came through the woven grass mat that acted as a wall, right beside him. Kit ran over to the bear, who was holding his head and trying to get back on his feet. Baloo let the boy pull him up as he continued scanning the outside of the club for an alternative solution.  
  
*Okay, direct approach ain't workin', time to crash their little party some other way* He barely saw Kit standing there, glaring at him.  
  
"Stay put, kiddo, this ain't gonna take long" The navigator threw his hands up as Baloo began awkwardly climbing his way to the skylight.  
  
*Oh, great, _now_ what does he think he's doing?* "Baloo, you remember when..." the cub stopped his well-meant speech when he saw that the large bear was already out of ear shot.  
  
He gritted his teeth and began climbing up after his friend. Baloo looked almost feverish as he opened up the window. "They'll never expect an air- raid." Kit did a mental countdown, then jumped back, covering his head as once again the pilot came crashing back through.  
  
As he made his way down, the boy looked around. *Now where'd he go?* Not seeing him, Kit tapped his foot on the pier in anger *That is _it_! If he's not gonna listen to me, then let him get himself into trouble. It's not even about that stupid idol anymore!*  
  
Kit stomped into the Sea Duck, grabbed one of Baloo's old fishing poles and stomped back to the end of Louie's pier, hearing Baloo swing the building's doors open again. A shout reached him, "Alright, no more Mister Nice Guy"  
  
The navigator couldn't quite prevent himself from looking around anxiously, though, as he heard another, now familiar, yell of pain from the gray bear.  
  
Kit wasn't too shocked when Baloo hit the water close to him. *He's going to get himself killed! But if he won't listen....* The cub watched Baloo make his way out of the water and begin walking, perhaps stumbling would have been the better word, back to Louie's.  
  
A determined scowl passed over Kit's face as he warred with his emotions for one moment, then decided. *He'd do the same for me. I don't care if _I_ have to knock him out, no way are those creeps getting away with this!*  
  
Kit stood in front of the large bear and attempted to stop him by putting his hands on Baloo's wide belly. "Baloo, wait!" Kit pleaded, as the pilot continued walking, pushing the cub as he went.  
  
"Just give me a minute, Kit, I'll get it this time fer sure!" the bear was furious, dripping water as he moved.  
  
"Papa Bear, you're outnumbered, and you're outmuscled. Isn't it about time you started using your head?" The words echoed around them as Baloo finally stopped to listen to his navigator.  
  
Kit knew the words must have sounded strange to the bear, especially if they seemed out of place to his own ears. But, if anything, the advice sounded better the second time in this oddly-reversed situation.  
  
Baloo gazed at the boy with a confused expression on his face. "Now where you'd get a silly idea like that?"  
  
Kit almost slapped his forehead. *This may take some time* "You taught me." he said staring straightforwardly at the bear. *Any moment now*  
  
"Huh?" Obviously Baloo's mind was still a bit fogged from his previous encounters. "You know" the cub's tone began to break through the pilot's confusion.  
  
"Smart...uh....sub-tile....uh..." Kit began throwing punches playfully as Baloo backed up. Finally the light came on. "Yeah, I remember!"  
  
Baloo gently placed a huge hand on Kit's head to contain the over-zealous boy. "So why am I driving myself crazy?" Kit just looked at the bear, relieved and excited as an idea reached the pilot.  
  
"When we can have a lot more fun driving Spiggy crazy!" Baloo glanced at the cub. Kit grinned and slugged the bear in the stomach with more force than was intended as Baloo grimaced.  
  
"By George, I think Spiggy's gonna _get_ it." the boy winked at his friend. *Let's get planning*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Louie, Baloo and Kit sat around a small table in the upper lever of the ape's mutli-story building. A single candle sat in the middle of the table and all three faces seemed aged and serious in the dim light.  
  
Baloo had a towel packed with ice placed against his forehead and an arm around his young navigator who looked sleepy, but interested in the on- going conversation.  
  
Louie reached over and patted the cub on the shoulder, "Everythin' clear shortstop?"  
  
Baloo, still in pain, also looked at the boy, but with difficulty. Kit yawned enourmously and blinked at the bartender. "Yeah, I guess. Sure wish you were coming too, Louie."  
  
Baloo and Louie exchanged a small smile. "Naw kiddo, time to let you flyboys have the real fun. Give Spiggy one for me."  
  
"Will do pal" Baloo lightly slapped the orangutan on the back. "Hey, thanks for lettin' us crash here."  
  
"No troubles my main man. You and the kid be careful tomorrow. Those blue meanies ain't likely to cut you any slack."  
  
"Glad they finally decided to camp out in that tin can they call a plane."  
  
"Yeah, cuz, ol' Spiggy's ego finally gave it a rest." The two friends grinned at each other.  
  
"Whaddya think, Kit-boy? Geared for the morning?" Baloo glanced at the boy. The only response was a small snore from the cub.  
  
Louie laughed, "Guess the kid's wiped out, Fuzzy," Baloo said nothing, but smiled and pushed the boy's hair back.  
  
Louie sensed a change in the atmosphere but, not quite understanding it, decided that it was the right moment for him to leave. "Um..yeah, night....Big Daddy."  
  
Baloo looked up at the name. The ape had never called him that before. Louie just winked and headed down the stairs, leaving Baloo with his sleeping navigator and his thoughts for company.  
  
The pilot carefully picked the boy up and headed into the nearest spare bedroom. He softly placed Kit down and tucked a blanket around him.  
  
Then, the large bear sat down on the other bed, lost in thought as he remembered back to the hours before. He winced and gently fingered the sore bump on his head before gazing intently at Kit's inert form. Two words, the last thing that came to mind before sleep took over. "Thanks, kiddo."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The Colonel was rather dissappointed. He had wanted to engage in another round of bragging to these low-life pilots before returning to the High Marshall in glory, but the crowd had dispersed and the large, scruffy pilot whom he'd bested the night before was nowhere to be seen. *Baloo, what a coward. Guess he finally learned to mind his own business*  
  
It added a twinge of bitterness to the small warthog's mind. *It's about time to leave this uh...strange, place* To someone as well-adjusted to Thembrian civilties as Spigot was, the lifestyles of the inhabitants of Cape Suzette or anywhere else in Usland was distinctly unsettling.  
  
"Dunder!" the Sergeant scrambled to stand in front of Spigot, saluting with vigor. The Colonel rolled his eyes, "Jutht get the flag. Thith weather ith torture, it'th high time we returned."  
  
"Yes, sir!" the over-eager Sergeant unfurled a flag which equalled the nation it represented n color and uniqueness, and held it out.  
  
"Jutht a minute," the tiny Colonel grinned. "Let'th thow these pathetic foreignerth jutht who's in charge. Thingle file march!"  
  
Twisting his usually pleasant expression into a harsh scowl, Dunder led the small group as they boarded the official government-model aircraft. Spigot shot one more remark at the few individuals who showed little or no interest in the parade in front of them.  
  
"Eat your hearth out, you thultry peasanth ."  
  
As the Colonel prepared to board, he heard a high-pitched scream that seemed vaguely familiar coming from a near-by figure, standing next to his plane.  
  
Staring intently, Spigot saw a large, gray bear wearing patched robes and a turban rush over. The strange person began speaking in an unrecognizable accent.  
  
"It's you, it's you!!" the odd individual fell to his knees, bowing. "Oh you horrible shrunken piece of supernatural nastiness!"  
  
The two officers looked confused. Dunder felt the need to clarify. "Are you speaking to Colonel Spigot?!" the Sergeant asked sternly.  
  
"Oh no round one," the humble bear raised his head, "I am speaking to the _other_ horrible shrunken piece of supernatural nastiness."  
  
"Oh, well that's alright then." Dunder felt a sharp pain in his leg as the Colonel smacked him forcefully. "Ow! Sorry" the officer muttered, once again realizing his mistake.  
  
"What'th the meaning of thith?" Spigot said suspiciously, flipping his whip under the stranger's chin.  
  
"Oh mighty small one, the idol! It is cur-sed, cur-sed!!" the bear cowered in terror.  
  
"Cur-sed?!" Spigot repeated, his voice rising just a tad. "Don't be ridiculouth, here, hold thith" the Colonel quickly handed the subject of discussion over to Sergeant Dunder.  
  
"It is true!" the tattered stranger insisted, "Unless you keep your eye on it every moment, it will drive you mad, _mad_!"  
  
The Sergeant was looking extremely uncomfortable at this point as his eyes fell on the evil-looking statue.  
  
"Get rid of it, before it is too late!" the bear warned, before screaming in terror and running off.  
  
"Fool!" Spigot spat in contempt. "Give me that" he snatched his prize away from the Sergeant. "I'm watching you" the Colonel murmured to the idol.  
  
The fact that he was doing too good of a job became apparent as he tripped over the docking ramp and fell face-first, only raising his head to glare maliciously at the idol.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
If there were any fears felt by the tiny officer as his loyal group began the journey back home, they weren't obvious when Colonel Spigot assessed the situation to his underling.  
  
"Everything ith under my complete control! The idol will stay in that cathe," the Colonel tapped the glass contraption, "until I perthonally instunt it in the National Mutheum of Thembria!"  
  
"Now go up," Spigot ordered the Sergeant, "and thee that thith is a smooth flight home. I don't with to be dithturbed"  
  
Sergeant Dunder saluted and made the soon to be familiar trip back to the cockpit.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The vivid coloring of a yellow sea-plane made an interesting contrast to the dull gray of the Thembrian aircraft as the Sea Duck moved it's flight pattern behind the other plane.  
  
Baloo, rather pleased with his performance in front of Spigot and his goons, watched as his navigator grabbed the rope and goggles necessary for the next part of their plan.  
  
"Kit," the pilot said suddenly, gently grabbing the boy's shoulder as he turned to head outside. "Be careful, kiddo. Remember, no silly idol's worth somethin' happening."  
  
Kit smiled and nodded his head, thinking back to Quian and the fun little encounter they'd had there. "Sure Papa Bear" Gingerly, the cub made his way outside, tying the rope securely around the nose.  
  
Baloo yelled out the window once again for good measure. "Okay, Lil' Britches, time to make our curse come true!"  
  
Kit, already wearing his goggles, gave the bear a thumbs-up signal before tensing his legs, judging the leap and jumping form the Sea Duck to land, without any problems, on the Thembrian craft.  
  
Baloo's stomach tightened somewhat when he saw Kit vanish from the nose, then, peering carefully to make sure his navigator was still in one piece, he began climbing out himself, setting the Duck on autopilot.  
  
Kit had already tied the other end of the rope to the Thembrian plane and after waving to the large pilot, watched carefully as Baloo eased one foot onto the rope.  
  
The boy gasped as Baloo's bulk brought the rope down and the attached Sea Duck crashing into the other aircraft with an ear-deafening crash.  
  
Luckily, the large bear didn't lose his balance and was instead catapulted far beyond where the navigator was standing. Baloo slammed into the hard metal surface and groaned inwardly. *One more bruise to add to my collection.*  
  
Disgustedly, he said, "_Man_, I have to lay off on Louie's banana burritos."  
  
Kit, out of breath, helped the pilot to his feet. "You alright, Papa Bear?"  
  
"Sure thing, Kit-boy" Baloo patted the boy's head, "Let's get this show on the road."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"You're sure you don't thee anything?" Spigot's harsh voice crackled over the microphone.  
  
"N-No sir, we really don't know what that was."  
  
"Tell thothe idioth to watch their flying!" the Colonel's yelling made the speaker squeal in protest.  
  
"Absolutely sir" Dunder nervously put the microphone down, oblivious to the two guards who rolled their eyes skyward, sick to death of taking the tiny warthog's lumps.  
  
Colonel Spigot eased himself into his chair. *Strange noises, hmph! What next?* Spigot felt a sudden current of uneasiness pass over him like something...was watching him.  
  
He spun his head around to look out the window, nothing. Confused, he turned back but the feeling persisted, so he turned again. Still nothing.  
  
Becoming angry and a little jumpy, the warthog tried to slightly turn his head and then quickly looked backward. Nothing. *This is _insane_* the Colonel repeatedly tried again and again in succession. The window remained empty.  
  
Jittery, the warthog put a hand on his forehead and involuntarily let his gaze fall on the hideous idol before him. The skeptical Thembrian pushed his hat foreward and stuck his tongue out at the artifact, a fine example of his stature and respect as an officer.  
  
Baloo made his way inside and underneath the main level, trying to use as much caution as he could. After the previous close call, he didn't want Spiggy seeing him. Pulling out one of Wildcat's spare wrenches, the large bear tightened the tool on the pole which was merely the support for Spigot's chair above.  
  
The pilot could hardly contain himself as he muttered, "Wakey, wakey short- pants" and smacked the wrench as hard as he could. The Colonel spun around like a loose top on his chair.  
  
Dizzily, Spigot stood up and promptly fell to the hard floor. *What in the world?* The officer looked at the statue. "Nyah.."  
  
Marching back to unsteady seat, he pushed the button for his microphone. The Colonel then yelled as loudly as he could, "Dunder!! Come here at once!" the large Sergeant came scurrying through the doors immediately.  
  
"You called Colonel? Ouch!" Dunder recieved a harsh slap in the leg for his efforts.  
  
"Whatever you were doing! _Don't_ do it anymore" was the small warthog's off-beat reply.  
  
"Yes sir!" the Sergeant stammered, holding onto his leg, "I'm terribly sorry sir!"  
  
"Now, get out!" Spigot flipped his small whip to point at the other officer, "And I don't want any more disturbanceth"  
  
Dunder, still holding his sore leg, answered at the back of the tiny warthog's head. "Yes, sir...I mean, no sir!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Baloo was once again making his way up to the top hatch of the aircraft where he had entered. Opening it and popping out his head, he saw his navigator with headphones attached and intercom equipment ready.  
  
Kit gave the pilot another thumbs-up signal, Baloo grinned and headed back down. It wouldn't matter for how long he knew that kid, he would never cease to be amazed at the boy's far-flung range of talents.  
  
The large bear began making his way to the lower levels of the craft, hearing _ahem_ Spigot's voice call out sharply once again.  
  
"Dunder!! Come here at once" *Incredible* Baloo shook his head.  
  
The unlucky Sergeant, meanwhile, heard his superior officer's command and quickly ran into the main room of the large plane. Surprisingly, the Colonel was sleeping, but orders were orders.  
  
Dunder tapped the other warthog and saluted smartly. "You called Colonel?" the Sergeant's voice betrayed his uncertainty.  
  
Fuming, Spigot simply motioned with one finger and the other officer stepped closer. The small whip, always on hand, flipped out, narrowly missing Dunder who fell over trying to avoid it.  
  
"NO, I did not _call Colonel_!!"  
  
"Well, someone did!" Dunder said fearfully. The Colonel glanced at the hideous idol, grinning with the same toothy smile that had been placed on it since it's creation.  
  
Dunder quickly guessed the other warthog's thoughts. "That nasty idol's not botherin' ya, is it Colonel?"  
  
Infuriated at having some small bit of his fear show, Spigot yelled forcefully, "No, no, NO! That idol'th not bothering me. Only thmall mind'th yield to thuperstition. Now leave me alone!"  
  
The door slammed and a mournful, "Sorry" was the only word that penetrated through.  
  
"You don't frighten me" Spigot glared at the tormenting object. "I will not thuccumb to your wily, wooden wayth. You thee how unconcerned I am, thee, thee!"  
  
The Colonel's act wasn't working, especially on himself as he attempted to relax. *Let's see how he likes taking some lumps* With another swing, Baloo set the chair spinning, Spigot again caught completely off-guard.  
  
The officer stared at the glittering idol, frightened. *How could it be....?* "Dunder!!" the Colonel's high yell sounded through the interior of the plane.  
  
The three officers in the cockpit were shocked to see the small warthog rush in and tackle Sergeant Dunder.  
  
"Colonel?!" the Sergeant said in disbelief as Spigot began muttering frantically and shaking the other officer.  
  
"The idol! That nasty wooden thing, it'th trying to get me!!"  
  
"The idol _is_ trying to get ya?" Dunder said in horror.  
  
The Colonel, now enraged and embarrassed at being caught in such an undignified position (not an unusual occurence) began backpedaling. "The idol ith not doing anything, it ith just a piece of wood!"  
  
Spigot scowled and adjusted his hat. "But...you said," poor Dunder was bewildered.  
  
"Don't listen to what I _thaid_ , listen to what I'm _thaying_! I thimply need a little rest, I am thomewhat tapped by my overwhelming triumph." the Colonel's voice wavered, somehow, the other Thembrians seemed less than convinced.  
  
"I will not be dithtur-bed. Underthand?!" There was no mistaking the hostility in the tiny warthog's voice as Dunder gulped.  
  
"Yes, sir" he said quietly.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*This confounded thing! There is absolutely _no_ reason for doing this.* Spigot had been trying for some time to convince himself to stop looking at the idol and attempt to get some rest.  
  
Something about the hideous carving and the unexplained, earlier events kept his eyes glued to it. He switched arms, blinked, attempted to focus on something, _anything_ else in the drab room before his eyelids began to droop.  
  
As the first snores began to fill the room, several screws began to appear from the base of the Colonel's chair. Baloo and Kit had to fight to keep from laughing, uncontrollably as they slid the chair across the room.  
  
*Time for the fun part* "Got the glue?" the pilot whispered to his navigator. Kit giggled, "Yes" and held up a large tube.  
  
Chuckling, trying to smother the noise of uncontained laughter, Baloo motioned for Kit to keep it down as the two began the complicated stuff.  
  
*It's a good thing Spiggy's a sound sleeper* the boy thought as he helped Baloo turn the room upside-down.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
For some strange reason, Spigot was dreaming that he was in a blizzard. Cold and windy, he tried to pull his collar up to shelter himself.  
  
*This dream seems very real* the warthog's mind was very groggy as he smacked his lips and attempted to get comfortable again. *Since when is it so noisy in here?*  
  
The Colonel had a single second of disorientation before jerking awake with a terrifed yell. Adrenaline taking over, he made contact with the outside hull, going clean through.  
  
*Can't be real, it can't be...* Spigot gasped and choked, trying to regain his composure before being flung into panic again.  
  
*The room!! What happened here? If I'm on the ceiling...* In direct violation of the laws of gravity, the warthog began to frantically climb the walls, yelling and panting in fear.  
  
He _was_ crazy!! That idiot bear had been right, he'd been right all along! The Colonel cowered in fear, unsure of what to do. He insanely believed he could set things right if only everything appeared right-side up again. Standing on his hands, Spigot made his way to what had been the hanging light.  
  
That did it. "I believe!! I believe, I believe, I believe!" He yelled pleadingly. Without another thought, Spigot pulled out his key and managed to climb up to the case.  
  
"Be gone, you nasty do-dad, you!" With a great deal of force, the Colonel heaved the statue out the window, where it broke through.  
  
The Thembrian's complete relief was tempered by the appearance of a well- known plane.  
  
The navigator of the Sea Duck caught the idol with his usual ease. Baloo, ecstatic, couldn't resist rubbing it in.  
  
"Thanks, Colonel! Nice to see you've changed yer mind!"  
  
Fists clenched, the Colonel simply yelled, "Dunder!!" as loudly as he could. *Someone's head will roll for this and it's not going to be mine*  
  
The Sergeant came rushing in. "When we get home, tell the High Marshall that thith ith all _your_ fault!"  
  
"My fault" the Sergeant repeated, taking notes. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir!"  
  
"Don't forget it"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kafoolzalem was one crowded place. Kit stuck to Baloo closely as they were admitted into the palace, a huge gleaming structure of white marble. Baloo whistled appreciatively.  
  
"Boy kiddo, looks like this reward'll just be spare change to this guy."  
  
"Yeah, Papa Bear, and he can _take_ this thing." Kit held out the troublesome idol with a grimace. *Still gives me the willies*  
  
Baloo took the statue from the boy with a grin as the guards showed them into the massive throne room.  
  
"Bow to show your respect." one guard hissed at the pair, who looked at each other and shrugged. After getting back on his feet, Baloo took his cap off.  
  
"Um...your high Sultaness, we're here to claim the reward fer this..uh..._special_ artifact" the large bear winked at Kit, who fought to keep from giggling.  
  
The Sultan arched an eyebrow at the bear and clapped his hands. One guard snatched the idol from the pilot, who looked irritated, and another pushed in a wheelbarrow full of bags.  
  
Baloo thought he could guess what was in them. *'Ol Baloo's ship's finally come in* his eyes gleamed. Kit was staring, wide-eyed.  
  
"Thanks, agai..." "That will be all" the Sultan motioned majestically.  
  
*Creep* Baloo thought before walking out, arm around Kit's shoulders, their hard-earned fortune behind them.  
  
When the doors had closed, the Sultan motioned in a skinny, nervous rabbit. "The inflation rate today, if you please?" the ruler spoke up, with his bored tone.  
  
"Uh, risen again, through the roof, your Majesty"  
  
Sighing wearily, the Sultan felt better only when he realized how he had gotten the better deal with that scruffy bear. *Let's see how far their greed will take them*  
  
The ruler yawned and turned his attentions, elsewhere.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The Sea Duck made it's way along the well-known route to Louie's, unfamiliar silence in the cockpit due to an exhausted navigator who was in his usual seat and position, asleep.  
  
Baloo, tired as well, remained oddly alert. He loved the normal chatter between him and the cub, but sometimes loved the content feeling of Kit sitting there beside him, resting peacefully, even more.  
  
*This is one treasure hunt I don't think I'll be fergettin' anytime soon.* Baloo smiled, this one had certainly been different, in more ways than one.  
  
The fact that he was now rich really didn't do much to change the bear's attitude. *Things change, I guess* the pilot glanced at the small cub sleeping soundly.  
  
*Already was rich, wealthiest guy there ever was* The money that was now his sure was something, but what did Baloo need except a warm bed, the sky, the Duck and of course, a very special navigator there with him, all the way.  
  
He could now afford to give Kit the best things he'd ever want. *Can't spoil the kid, though* the large bear told himself sternly, then shook his head, remembering Kit's disposition. *Like that's gonna be a problem*  
  
Something had solidified between these two during this adventure. New emotions like respect and regard had formed. Kit had proven to the pilot that his advice mattered. Baloo had listened to the boy when it had counted.  
  
The gray bear hoped that nothing could ever break the ties that now bound them together. But, as long as they had the plane, the sky and each other, it would be enough. *It's enough...*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"That's right Becky, you can save your _I told you so's_ and break out the pink slip on the Sea Duck. Papa's coming home with his pockets full of torbits!"  
  
Baloo was enjoying himself a little too much, gloating to Rebecca over the phone. The warm sunshine and smell of the sea surrounded Kit, who lazily sat on their pile of money, elbow on knee, listening to Baloo set up a perfect opportunity to put his foot in his mouth.  
  
Louie looked at the boy and grinned, guessing his thoughts. Kit, as always, grinned back at the amiable bartender, who tapped Baloo on the shoulder.  
  
"That'll be 8 shaboozies, Baloo" the ape checked his adding machine.  
  
Baloo, a little out of sorts with finally getting the best of Rebecca, turned his attention to Louie. "Hold on Becky" He covered the mouthpiece with a large hand.  
  
"Haven't got any shaboozies right now, what'll it be in torbits?"  
  
*Torbits, huh* Louie pulled out a large, dusty book, convenient for figuring out the hundreds of currencies that came to his place. "Well, lemme see now, at the current rate of exchange"  
  
The orangutan's eyes fell on an unpleasant stat. *Oh, boy* Baloo's friend attempted to stop him before he dug himself in any deeper, but was too late as the pilot smirked, "Y'know Rebecca, if you play you're cards right, _I_ might be able to give _you_ a job."  
  
Kit, noticing Louie's agitation, felt that something had just gone sadly wrong and studied Baloo's face as the red ape read the verdict.  
  
"Well, including ice cream, sales tax and tip, it comes to 13 million torbits, right on the mazooma" Kit smacked his forehead. *I wonder if Baloo's gonna need some salt to go with his words?* the navigator thought and exchanged another smile with the bartender.  
  
Baloo gulped. "Uh, Rebecca. I'll be back to work tomorrow. Oh, and can I reverse the charges?" 


End file.
